Choices & Consequences
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Edward leads Bella into the woods to leave her. What happens if Bella doesn't feel loss but anger instead. What happens when Victoria arrives? Will Bella survive her encounter with Victoria? **Jasper/Bella**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I hope that you all like this story. I do not own Twilight. In this story it starts in the woods when Edward leaves her however things don't go the way that it is in the book or movie. Bella quickly becomes Isabella. Read and find out...**

_**Mental thinking**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

"You...don't...want me?" Bella could feel the start of the pain in her chest as she looked into the golden eyes of her demon angel.

"No." Edward told her as his eyes were stone cold.

Bella wrapped her arms around her waist. "Well that complicates things." She tried to keep the tears from spilling down her face.

"But I do ask a favor." Edward said as he turned halfway away from her. "Don't do anything stupid and I can promise you that you will never see me again. It will be like I never existed." With one last kiss to her forehead he was gone.

Bella fell to her knees in the mud. It started to drizzle but she didn't care. All she could keep thinking was that Edward had played with her emotions and then threw her away. He took the family she had always wanted away from her. Pain quickly turned to anger then boiled into rage. Bella leaned forward as she let her fingers dig into the mud. She failed to realize that she was no longer alone.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." Came a feminine voice from the darkness. Bella looked up and around but could not see anything. "What will you do now? I wonder."

Bella clenched her eyes as she thought back to when James bit her. "I wish I could go back." She gritted her teeth as she tried to control the anger that was reaching its zenith. "I wish I could go back and changed what happened."

"To when? Change what?" The voice asked. Bella could tell that who ever it was was circling her.

"Back to when I was bitten." Bella opened her eyes as she dropped her head to look at the scar from James. "If he would of just let James' venom change me then I would be able to pay him back for all the pain he inflected." Her voice came out harsher than before. "If only..."

"Then I might be able to help." Bella could see boots in front of her. "As long as you kill Edward. Mate for Mate. Its law." The voice asked.

When Bella looked up at the vampires face she stumbled backwards. "Victoria?" She couldn't believe her eyes. "Why?"

Victoria's eyes softened. "I too know how it feels to be torn down." Then her eyes harden. "It was James that took care of me and taught me everything I know. Now it is time I repay his debt and take vengeance all at the same time." Victoria grinned as she held her hand out to Bella.

Bella took it and let Victoria help her up. "How are you doing that?" Bella still did not know if she could trust her.

"I change you and you kill the reason that James was killed." Victoria shrugged then looked at Bella. "Also I receive a companion. The only thing is NO animal blood. If don't want to kill the innocent then you can take the lives of killers and rapist."

Bella knew that being a vampire meant drinking blood but she wondered if there was a difference between drinking the two. "What's the difference?" She asked.

Victoria scoffed. "The Cullens may have been strong but we are at our strongest, except for being a newborn, when we drink human blood. With them drinking the blood of animals they could never take a 'real' vampire in a fight which is why they stay in a family or coven." She crossed her arms. "Are you ready?"

Bella closed her eyes as she tried to think. She knew that Alice had seen her as a vampire and that she was with Edward but now she wasn't so sure. Opening her eyes she wondered if being a 'true' vampire would be better than trying to live a lie. Squaring her shoulders she nodded her head.

"The only thing I ask is give me a day to cover all my bases." Bella looked around them. "There are wolves around and you could be killed so meet me in the field where you first met me. Is that fine?"

Victoria nodded. "That is fine but remember once you are changed you will begin training." She looked Bella over. "In fact we could be sisters." Then she was gone.

Bella fell to the ground and curled up on her side. Closing her eyes she drifted off. She knew that things would be fine when the light came. As her dreams began she heard a distant voice call to her. She blocked it out and let herself float on the wave of dreams.

-o0O0o-

Jasper stood in front of his family and glared at them as they looked upon him with distaste, anger, shame, disappointment, guilt and pity. He had slipped again. Taken a humans' life and left the body where humans could find it. Usually when he loses control he covers up his crime but this time it was left for human eyes. The worse looks came from Alice and Edward.

"What?" Jasper snapped as he glared at the two.

Alice sighed and stepped towards him. "Why did you slip this time?" She looked into his eyes. "Why are you doing this? Don't you want this life style."

"Maybe I don't anymore." Jasper looked down into Alice's eyes. "Ever since Bella's party it has been almost impossible to drink from any animal. Why taunt myself when I know that I am a vampire and need blood to survive? I was only fighting my own nature just as you all are." He bent to pick up his suit cases.

"So this is good bye." Rose said from Emmett's side. "Your just going to leave?"

Jasper looked at the woman that he called his twin for over 80 years. "Sorry Rose it just ain't me any more." He shrugged and turned towards Edward.

"See ya around Eddie." Jasper smirked as he felt anger towards him. _Also remember that I will always remember that it was you that wished to feed from dear Isabella that night._

Edward felt guilt as he turned his eyes away. "Good Bye Jasper." Was the only thing as Edward left the room.

Jasper shook his head and turned and walked out the door. He knew that he had no life here any longer. Smiling he pulled out his phone and dialed Peters number as he opened the door and sat in the drivers seat of his ford pickup. He had already placed the bags in the back and he knew Carlisle and Esme will pack up the rest and place it into storage until he came back to retrieve it.

-o0O0o-

Alice turned around but stopped when a vision came to her. It was Bella and Victoria standing in the woods where Edward had left her. Bella was angry and making a deal with Victoria. The only words Alice could hear were Cullen's and revenge. As soon as Alice came out of her vision she had Esme and Edward looking at her worried while the others were curious.

"We need to go back." She looked at Edward.

Edward shook his head. "No we cant." He looked at the others. "We decided that we would leave because it would be safer for Bella. I will not go back and put her in anymore danger."

Alice couldn't believe she was hearing this. "Edward, did you not see my vision?" She had her hand clenched at her sides.

Edward nodded. "I did Alice but if we go back then she would surely become one of us. I can not take that chance." His eyes went out the window.

"Well I'm going." Emmett snorted with his arms crossed. "If my little sister is in danger then I plan to be there." He glared at Edward.

Alice looked at the others. "Victoria came back and plans to change Bella." She took an unnecessary breath. "She will teach Bella how to hunt." Her eyes went to Carlisle's.

Carlisle looked from Edward to Alice and sighed. "I am sorry Alice but Edward is Bella's mate. He decided what is best." With that he took off to his study.

Alice turned and glared at Edward. "You have just sentenced this family to death." She then turned and ran out the door.

Emmett and Rose glared at Edward then took off after Alice. Esme stood there with her head down. She shook her head and looked up at Edward with a sad smile.

"While I understand what you were doing I believe you are wrong." Esme walked over and kissed his cheek then took off to her room to draw.

Edward stood there thinking what Alice said. _You have just sentenced this family to death._ What did Alice mean by that? There was no way that Bella could ever try to kill one of them. Shaking his head he went to his room and turned on his music. He wanted to drain out the thoughts of any of the others in the house. He needed to think.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I really hope that you enjoy this story. It is my first attempt at a Jasper/Bella story. Let me know what you think. I also have a Inuyasha and Twilight crossover if you want to read Kagome/Jasper. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I really wish I did then I wouldn't have to write any fan fiction because I would get payed for it! Oh well (Sighs) Here is the next chapter...Enjoy!**

**Review:**

_**Alice turned and glared at Edward. "You have just sentenced this family to death." She then turned and ran out the door.**_

_**Emmett and Rose glared at Edward then took off after Alice. Esme stood there with her head down. She shook her head and looked up at Edward with a sad smile.**_

"_**While I understand what you were doing I believe you are wrong." Esme walked over and kissed his cheek then took off to her room to draw.**_

_**Edward stood there thinking what Alice said. You have just sentenced this family to death. What did Alice mean by that? There was no way that Bella could ever try to kill one of them. Shaking his head he went to his room and turned on his music. He wanted to drain out the thoughts of any of the others in the house. He needed to think.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella watched as Charlie left the next morning. From what she could remember Sam had found her after Victoria had left. She had a good story for her absence as well. She had ran to Italy as well as Phoenix so she would just run away again. Where to she didn't know she just hoped that Victoria knew. Bella really did not want to stay in forks during her newborn year. Shaking her head she took off to her room and started to pack.

She only took a photo of her mother and father and a couple of Cd's that she listened to most often. As she looked around the room Bella tried to think of anything that she might need yet she couldn't think of anything. She took a change of clothes along with her mementos and that was all except for her money that she had saved.

"Are you ready?" Victoria asked leaning against the frame of Bella's bedroom door.

Bella nodded. "Yes I'm ready." She took one last look around her bed room and smiled. "Let me just write my father a letter and we'll take off."

Victoria nodded as she waiting for her new sister to write a note that way they could take off before the wolves caught up to her. Just as Bella finished the letter to Charlie Victoria swirled around and snarled. Bella froze when she heard a deep growl that she had heard one to many times. Turning around Bella threw herself between Victoria and Jacob.

"Jake." Bella yelled trying to get his attention.

His eyes went to hers. "Why is this leech here?" Jacob looked back at Victoria. "That bitch is a human feeder."

Bella moved into his line of sight. "I know." She hardened her eyes as she locked eyes with Jacob. "I'm sorry Jake but it has to be this way." She turned back to Victoria when she felt his hand on her arm. Victoria growled at the wolf.

"Leave my sister alone." Victoria snarled. "She is only in this mess because of the Cullens."

Jake's eyes went to Bella as if waiting for her to deny it. Yet Bella nodded in agreement. "Its true Jake. Edward knew the laws I didn't." She let her anger surface. "He left me here all alone knowing that Victoria would come seeking vengeance for her mate. YET HE LEFT ME TO DIE!"

Jake let Bella's arms go. "You mean to tell me that all of this is Edwards fault." His tone was harsh. "That you still want to become a vampire. You do know that she is a human drinker, Bella. She will teach you to kill people."

Bella grinned evilly. "If you want to blame anyone blame Edward. Just know that if he comes here tell him that I will see him and his family soon." With that Bella went over to Victoria and she wrapped her arms around her neck then Victoria took off like a speeding bullet.

Jacob stood there for a moment and tried to comprehend what happened. Shaking his head he turned around and ran into the woods letting his wolf take over that way he could let Sam and the others know what happened with Bella. His heart clenched at the thought of her with red eyes. He knew that if she came back he and the pack would have to kill her. Shaking his head he ran faster. He needed to get away from the memories.

-o0O0o-

Victoria let Bella go and helped her stay up right. Bella only stumbled slightly as she made her way over to a chair in the small cabin that Victoria had brought her to. She looked around and noticed that there was only two rooms. Bella knew that Victoria meant to change her here. Looking up at the red head she smiled and went over to the corner and lowered her bag.

"Well how does this work?" Bella asked turning around looking at her.

Victoria moved in front of Bella. "Lye down." She nodded towards the bed in the other room. "I will mark you over where James bit you. Only this time you will feel the burn as you are changed. You will become a vampire this time."

Bella nodded. "Lets get this over with." Bella went over to the bed and layed down. "The sooner this is done the sooner I can get my revenge over with."

Victoria went over beside Bella. Taking Bella's right arms and lowered her mouth. Locking eyes with Bella she smiled. "Just keep your anger at the forefront of your mind along with any memories that you wish to keep into your new life. Other than that keep in mind that even if you scream the pain will never lessen until at least two to three days."

Bella nodded. Victoria nodded quickly as she latched onto Bella's wrist. Bella clenched her teeth together as she let her anger and memories fill her mind. She would keep the images of her family and of her friends but the more prominent memory was of Edward walking away leaving her alone in the woods when he knew that Victoria was still around. When she woke she would make him pay.

-o0O0o-

Jasper got out of his truck and stood there looking up at his childhood home. He had bought it when it came up for auction about 30 year ago. He grinned when Charlotte came running out and jumped into his arms. She was about the size of Alice with short brown hair. (Guessing!) Peter came out with a 'I know something you don't' look on his face.

"Its good to see ya, Major." Peter called as he made his way over to Charlotte and Jasper. "But I'm afraid that ya need to take off again." Charlotte pulled back and nodded.

"You're needed in Forks." Charlotte cut her eyes to Peter. "From what we were told Maria is headin that way for a new born that was told to have some unique abilities once she wakes."

Jasper frowned. "I don't understand." He looked at his 'brother'. "What are you not tellin me?"

Peter sighed. "You left someone behind and she is in trouble." His eyes were trained on Jasper. "You know who I'm talkin about Major."

Jasper thought for a moment then a name popped in his head. _Bella_. "What does Bella have to do with this?" He looked from Peter to Charlotte then back.

"If Maria gets her hands on that girl lets just say I wouldn't go against her." Charlotte crossed her arms. "Peter knows that she will need help but if she isn't around people that know her she will lose herself."

Jasper growled and was about to say something when his phone ringed. Snatching it out of his pocket he was surprised with the name on the screen. _Alice._ He looked at Peter who nodded then him and Charlotte took off leaving him to his privacy. Taking a deep breath he answered the phone.

"What can I do for ya, Alice?" He kept his voice calm though he was anything but.

There was a sigh on the other end. "Jasper you do need to go to Forks." There was a pause. "Victoria did not leave and will changed her. You need to go intervene with Bella's awakening."

"Why should I trust you?" Jasper growled. "You threw me away when I didn't want to be something I'm not."

Alice sighed again. "Please Jasper. Edward wont let any of us leave. If we do he said that he will go to the Volturi." Jasper waited a minute.

"Is Bella really in trouble?" He asked defeated. No matter what Alice did he still loved her or he would never have stayed with her for 80 years.

Alice sighed. "Yes she is in trouble." There was a long pause. "I am sorry Jasper but Bella needs you now. You are the only one who can help her find a middle ground with the pain that the family and Edward put her through."

Jasper sighed as he closed his eyes. "Fine I'll go but only because of Bella." He opened his eyes and saw Peter and Charlotte were back. "Any thing else?"

"No, Jasper." Alice told him. "Just be safe." Then the line went dead.

Jasper closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. "Alright I'm a goin." Jasper looked in the direction of Forks.

"We'll go with you if you wish." Peter told him walking up beside him.

Jasper looked at his old friends. "That would be good." He turned his attention back to the direction they would be heading. "Running or driving?" He cut his eyes to Peter and Charlotte.

Both Peter and Charlotte grinned. "Running is faster." Peter gave Jasper a shit eatin grin. Jasper nodded the took off with Peter and Charlotte on his tail. They would run all the way to Forks.

-o0O0o-

Victoria sat there watching as Bella layed on the bed. She had not screamed or moved since Victoria had bitten her. Victoria could smell two vampires that were close by but she didn't pay any attention. It had only been about 12 hours since Bella started to change yet she was almost through with it. Victoria was rather surprised that Bella had went through the change without any problems.

When Bella's heart speed up Victoria knew that her change was in the final stages. Never in all her long life did Victoria see a change that took only 12 hours. Standing up and moving to the other end of the wall she waited for Bella to finish and her heart to stop signaling that Bella's transformation was done. Victoria was rather surprised that her transformation did not take any longer than 12 hours. Holding her breath she waited for Bella to open her eyes.

-o0O0o-

Bella could feel the burning sensation grow hotter in her chest as the rest of her body cooled. Her torso bowed off the bed as her heart sputtered and stopped. When the pain left her completely she slumped against the bed. She knew that there was someone else in the room with her. Opening her eyes she gasped and tasted the air round her for the first time. Dust particles floated around in front of her eyes like little planets. Breathing felt stupid when there was no relief from it but Bella wanted to get use to detecting things within the air.

"Bella?" Came a female voice from her left.

Bella turned and stared at Victoria as she sat up in the bed. She knew it was night yet she could see just as good as if it was day. Then the memories of why she was here and how she ended up alone to begin with, came flooding back. Even though they were human memories Bella could see them as clear as her new vision.

She closed her eyes to keep her cool. "My name is Isabella." Bella looked at Victoria. "Edward killed the girl Bella when he left her alone in the woods."

Victoria grinned. "I know you must be thirsty my sister so lets hunt in Seattle then we can go somewhere more private to train." She walked over and took one of Bella's hands and led her to the door but Victoria froze as she reached for the door handle.

Bella frowned. "Are you alright?" She moved up beside her and felt as though something was wrong.

"We have company." Victoria looked at Bella. "There are two vampires around during your burning but I thought they meant no harm. I can see that I am wrong in that assumption."

Bella shook her head. "Don't worry you were trying to protect me while I was out." She looked at the door and stood in front of her. "We do have company but there are more than two." Bella cracked her knuckles. "Although I don't think that I will need fighting lessons."

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is another chapter for the story. I am also telling my readers that I will be moving and I don't really know when I will be gone from my writing but I will be back as soon as possible. I will update as much as I can in between packing and dealing with the parental units. UGH! Well til next time... Can anyone guess who has arrived?**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I hope that you all are enjoying this story about Bella and Jasper. So does anyone know who has showed up? Well you will need to stay tuned to find out. Now onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**She closed her eyes to keep her cool. "My name is Isabella." Bella looked at Victoria. "Edward killed the girl Bella when he left her alone in the woods."**_

_**Victoria grinned. "I know you must be thirsty my sister so lets hunt in Seattle then we can go somewhere more private to train." She walked over and took one of Bella's hands and led her to the door but Victoria froze as she reached for the door handle.**_

_**Bella frowned. "Are you alright?" She moved up beside her and felt as though something was wrong. **_

"_**We have company." Victoria looked at Bella. "There are two vampires around during your burning but I thought they meant no harm. I can see that I am wrong in **_**that****_ assumption."_**

_**Bella shook her head. "Don't worry you were trying to protect me while I was out." She looked at the door and stood in front of her. "We do have company but there are more than two." Bella cracked her knuckles. "Although I don't think that I will need fighting lessons."**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Alice took a unnecessary breath and took off from the house she knew that Jasper would not make it in time to save Bella or Victoria. Whether or not that Bella was a human drinker Alice knew that Bella would never kill unless they were killers or rapist. Even though she did not condone what Bella would do it could have been worse. Bella could start taking the lives of the innocents. When Alice heard a twig snap to her right she stopped and spun around to face who followed and was surprised to see Emmett and Rosalie.

"Why are you following me?" Alice asked glancing around. "Is Edward with you?"

Emmett shook his head. "No Eddie didn't want us to come but we snuck out just as you did." He gave Alice a shit eatin grin.

"Your going to Bella arn't you?" Rosalie asked as she stepped forward. "Is she really in that much trouble?"

Alice sighed. "Not long after I got the first vision of Bella being turned I received the whole vision." Alice shook her head as she remembered how broken Bella looked at first. "I saw Edward tell Bella that he didn't want her as well as us leaving and disappearing from her life forever. He left her in the middle of the woods knowing that Victoria was still around. Victoria is going to change her to get back at Edward."

Emmett growled. "Dick-ward knew that the bitch was still around but left anyway." His eyes were darkening with anger. "If he really was her mate then he couldn't leave her more than two minutes."

Alice nodded. "I have also seen Edward with Tanya. It was the day before Bella's birthday when I caught him on the phone with her telling her that he would be up soon. I think Edward knew that Jasper would attack Bella but he didn't think that we would all fight the blood lust and keep Jasper from killing her." Alice looked at Emmett and Rose. "I believe that the reason Jasper attacked Bella was because of Edward's blood lust. Bella is his singer after all. He might of even projected his blood lust onto Jasper that way he looked as though he was trying to protect Bella."

Rose went to Alice and hugged her. "We were all fooled." She tried to sooth her sister. "What ever Edward did or did not do he will pay for but right now I am more worried about Bella." She looked at Emmett. "Should we going? We took to much time already."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah lets go before something happens." With that he took off like a rocket with Alice and Rose behind him.

Alice prayed for the first time in a long time that they would get there before anything bad happened.

-o0O0o-

Jasper ran in front of Peter and Charlotte as they raced towards forks. They stopped once in a 24 hour time to feed then headed out. He could feel that something was wrong as he ran. For some reason the only thing that was on his mind was that he had to get to Bella before something bad happened. He could feel the Major just under the surface wanting out. He cut his eyes to Peter and noticed that he was looking over towards him.

"What?" Jasper snapped without missing a step.

Peter just grinned. "Just wondering what's goin on in your head?" He cut his eyes back to where they were heading.

Jasper snorted. "Just wondering why I am needed in Forks instead of one of the Cullens." He felt his dead heart clench. "It was my fault that Edward left Bella to begin with."

"No it wasn't." Charlotte told them. "Edward never loved anyone. The only person that he loved was himself." She kept her eyes in front of her.

"And just how do you know?" Jasper asked looking at her.

Charlotte grinned. "Because Major, I can read aura's." She cut her eyes to Jaspers'. "Edwards was always dark while the others were lighter. When someones aura is dark it means that their intentions are always about them. It means they are self centered. Just like Alice's aura. Although hers is slightly lighter than Edwards her is still dark compared to the others in the family."

Peter grinned at his mate. "She's right ya know." He looked at Jasper. "So what does this Bella girl look like?" He wiggled his eyebrows in emphasis.

Jasper stopped and thought back to what Bella looked like. As soon as her image came to mind he could feel something tighten in his chest. He cut his eyes to where Peter and Charlotte was and noticed them staring at him. Sighing he put any other thought out of his head.

"Bella was the most unique human I have ever met." Jasper looked to the sky. "I was rather surprised when Edward told me she was his singer and that he cared for her. We all know that Vampires are unable to change their singer because they always drain them."

Peter nodded. "Yeah I remember when you met your singer. Even though we were in the south you tried to say away from her but ended up killing her instead."

Jasper sighed. "It wasn't my fault that Maria decided to place the girl in the same room with me as a punishment for you escaping." He looked at Charlotte. "I also remember that Bella has Charlottes' attitude. She is fiery as well as good hearted. She wanted this life but Edward kept refusing her. She would beg him almost every time she was over but he never gave in."

"I cant believe it. She wanted to be a vampire." Charlotte looked at the Peter then Jasper. "Can you tell me just how many humans _want_ to be a vampire?" She had her hands on her hips.

"None." Peter said then looked towards Forks. "We need to go."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah we do." He took off with Peter on his tail. "We'll talk about it later."

Charlotte didn't wait for the boys as she sped towards the Washington state line. She was rather excited to meet this Bella. If she was like anything Jasper said her and Bella would be the best of friends. Charlotte had tried to be friends with Alice but the girl was just to much of a drama queen. If what Jasper said was true then her and Charlotte would be friends or even sisters.

-o0O0o-

Victoria was rather surprised that Bella stood in front of her. She let her senses roam outside and noticed that there were at least four to five vampires outside. One was female but the others were male. Victoria growled as she moved up to Bella's side.

"I believe that the warlord from the south is here." Victoria cut her eyes to Bella. "She must have heard about your transformation and has come to recruit you and I."

Bella scoffed as she walked to the door. "Stay here." She cracked her knuckles. "I want to test out my new strength. Anyway from what I remember I am a newborn and stronger than any other vampire."

Victoria grinned as she watched Bella walk out the door. She moved to the door and watched as Bella walked calming in the center of the ring of newborns with the leader which was female in front of her. Victoria knew right away who the leader was. It was Maria

The only woman stepped forward. "Well this is certainly a surprise." Her red eyes went to Victoria. "I thought you ran away from me with your mate, James."

Victoria growled as she moved to Bella's side. "We did however we came across some problems, Maria." She could tell that Bella was rather surprised by the name.

"Maria?" Bella asked as she looked the woman over. "Humph, Edward told me that you were the one who changed Jasper and was feared by many. All I see is a woman with too much power." Her eyes went up and down Maria's form.

"Watch your tongue Newborn." Maria growled. "Or I will remove it."

Bella laughed. "My name is not newborn it is Isabella." Her eyes grew hard. "I have my own agenda at the moment and my sister and I are leaving."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. I did not permit you to leave." Maria shook her head as she cut her eyes to the male to her right. "Damion do either of them have any powers?"

Damion nodded. "The newborn. She is a shield along with something else I can not get a feel for it. She is blocking me." He looked at his sire. "She would be rather useful."

Maria grinned as she looked at Bella. "Well it seems that you are joining us while Victoria dies whether you wish it or not." Her sadistic grin spread across her face.

Bella snarled as she felt a protective barrier around her and Victoria. "You will leave now or die." She crouched into a lunging stance.

Maria flicked her wrist to motion for the other. "Take them down." Her red eyes were full of fire as she stared at Bella and Victoria. "You will regret the day you met me."

Bella closed her eyes and stayed still as she felt her new power come to the surface. Opening her eyes she saw that all the vampires were floating about a foot from the ground. A sadistic smile graced her face as she walked up to Maria. Tilting her head to the side Bella let her gaze travel over the older vampire.

"I still can not see why everyone is afraid of you." Bella tilted her head to the other side with a frown in place. "Of course you don't have the one that placed the fear in their hearts either."

Maria snarled. "What are you babbling about?" She tried to move but she was unable. She felt trapped.

Bella laughed outright. "I was trying to figure out why everyone was so scared of you." She looked directly in Maria's eyes. "But I will find out."

Victoria watched with a shocked expression. Never before had she seen terror in Maria's face like she was seeing now. She looked at Bella and noticed that there was a light blue light surrounding her. Victoria didn't understand what was happening until Maria started to scream in pain. Her eyes grew wide as she felt the pain from the vampire even though she was no empath.

-o0O0o-

Alice, Emmett and Rose were not 5 yards from where Alice had seen the fight take place when they heard a scream. Alice and Rose froze and shivered with dread. Emmett looked at his mate and sister. Frowning he wondered what was going on. Looking to where the screaming was taking place then back to his family he made his mind up.

"I want you two to stay here." Emmett turned and started to head to where the fight was going on.

Alice moved in front of him shaking her head. "No we need to go together." She looked over her shoulder. "What ever is there is pretty strong."

Rose nodded as she moved up by her mate. "I'll just follow behind you guys."

Alice and Emmett nodded as they took off with rose behind them. There was a reason she wanted to hang back and she felt that something was not right. As they reached the clearing where the fight was taking place Alice and Emmett stopped with their eyes wide in shock and surprise. Rose moved around them and stopped with her eyes glued to the newborn in the center of a circle of vampires that were floating a foot from the ground.

Emmett growled when he noticed Victoria. He was about to lunge when Alice grabbed his arm. When he looked back he noticed that Alice looked almost afraid. She was shaking her head and pulling him back without even taking her eyes off the woman newborn in the center.

"What the hell?" Emmett growled.

Alice used one of her hands to point to the woman in the center. "That vampire is a newborn." She looked at Rose. "That is Bella."

Rose gasped. "But how?" She looked back at the newborn and noticed that it was indeed Bella and she was looking at them with a scowl on her face.

"What should we do?" Emmett asked keeping his eyes on Bella. His heart clenched when he saw pain behind the red eyes of his baby sister. "We have to help her." His teeth were clenched tight as well as his hands.

Rose placed a hand on Emmett's arm. "We can only pray that when she is finished that she don't kill us." She looked back at Bella and noticed that she was talking to the woman again.

All three of the Cullens were shocked with what came next. In the blink of an eye all 5 vampires were dust. Alice couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Bella walk over to Victoria and started to talk quietly. She was rather worried about what they were speaking about. Emmett was shocked and happy that his sister had a cool gift. He wanted to run over to her and pick her up but he could tell that it would not be a good idea. Rose was stunned as she watched Bella walk over to them with no expression. Bella's face was cold as Victoria and her walked over to them.

Alice knew that what ever happened would change everyone's destiny.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** )

**Author Note – I am happy that you all love this story. Yes Edward will be in deep doo-doo. But until that time I have to make up the story. So stay tuned til the next chapter is up. Enjoy!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I am so happy that y'all love my story. I just want to let my reviewers know that I am in the process of moving and packing. If I miss a day of posting please bare with me. Well onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**Rose placed a hand on Emmett's arm. "We can only pray that when she is finished that she don't kill us." She looked back at Bella and noticed that she was talking to the woman again.**_

_**All three of the Cullens were shocked with what came next. In the blink of an eye all 5 vampires were dust. Alice couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Bella walk over to Victoria and started to talk quietly. She was rather worried about what they were speaking about. Emmett was shocked and happy that his sister had a cool gift. He wanted to run over to her and pick her up but he could tell that it would not be a good idea. Rose was stunned as she watched Bella walk over to them with no expression. Bella's face was cold as Victoria and her walked over to them.**_

_**Alice knew that what ever happened would change everyone's destiny.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella finished with Maria and her minions then turned back to her sister before she went to the liars on the other side of the clearing. As soon as she was close to Victoria she could tell that she was rather shocked and happy.

"I am proud of you sister." Victoria grinned then nodded towards the three Cullens that arrived. "What will you do with the new comers?"

Bella grinned. "Just watch." She looked at Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. "While I care for one of them I would not kill the blond haired girl. However the dark haired girl is a different story." Bella finished in a growl.

Victoria nodded. "I will be here if you need me." Bella smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you sister." With that Bella made her way over to the Cullens.

Bella wondered why it was only three of them and not the others. She pushed them thoughts out of her mind as she moved closer. She could see the happiness and joy in Emmett's eyes and the shock and awe in Alice's. Rosalie on the other hand just stood there beside Emmett with her face passive. Bella could on imagine what she would be thinking.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Bella looked from Emmett to Rose to Alice. "The Cullens that left me without a good bye, kiss my ass or nothing have returned only to find that they were too late."

"Bella let me..." Alice started but Bella cut her off.

"The name is Isabella." Bella hissed. "As for you explaining, let me tell you what your precious Edward told me. And I quote 'I don't want you anymore. I'm not good for you and cant pretend to be what I'm not. I will disappear and it will be like I never existed.'. You will never see me and my family again." Her eyes hardened. "What nothing to say?"

"That's not what he told us." Rose spoke up. "He told us that you didn't want anything to do with us any longer because of what happened at the party."

Bella snorted. "Have any of you thought about the fact that Jasper is an empath and felt blood lust from 6 other vampires along with me being a singer for one of them." She shook her head and glared at the three of them. "You lost the right to be called my family when you turned your backs on me and knew that Victoria would come back for me because of you killing James. None of you cared about me other than being a pet to play with when you were bored."

Victoria moved quickly to her sisters side. "I watched as Bella went through hell for the two days after your family left. Isabella couldn't sleep without nightmares plaguing her dreams." She deliberately left out the part of her agreement with Bella.

"Why are you helping Bella?" Emmett growled his eyes on Bella. She would always be his little sister even though her eyes were red and she was angry with him. Bella had every right. They **HAD** left her alone when there was danger around still.

"Isabella and I have come to an agreement." Victoria layed her hand on Bella's shoulder. "In fact I felt her pain when Edward left her in the woods. He hurt her more than I ever could." Her eyes harden at the memory.

Alice shook her head. "No, there is more to it! Your just using her!" She yelled at them. "What are you planning to do Bella!"

Bella snarled a she rushed Alice and slammed her up into a tree trunk behind her. She had her right hand wrapped around Alice's throat as the little pixie vampire held onto her wrist. When Bella heard movement behind her she growled low in her throat as a warning. Suddenly the movement stopped and Bella turned her red eyes back to Alice.

"Watch your mouth, _Alice_." Bella grinned sadisticly. "I would hate to have to cut your pretty little tongue out of your head." She could see the fear in Alice's eyes and she revealed in it.

"Be...Bella." Alice tried again but Bella squeezed tighter.

"The name is Isabella." Bella hissed into her face.

"Isabella?" Came Emmetts voice. Bella froze and dropped Alice her eyes wide. Emmett had never called her that. It was always Bella-bear.

"Isabella, please?" His voice was softer as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Bella didn't do what they thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He mummer-ed that he was sorry and that never again would he leave her alone. Bella just stayed there for a moment until she felt her throat burning. Knowing what she would hunt she pulled back and moved past them to Victoria's side.

Bella turned around and looked at them. "I will see you again." There was a glint in her eyes. "Just let Edward know that his time will be coming soon enough."

With that both Victoria and Bella were gone. Emmett stood still as he kept his eyes at where Bella was standing before she left. Her words ringing in his ears as he guess was the case with Rose and Alice. He could hear neither of them breathing of course they had no need. When he looked at Rose he could tell that she was just surprised however when he turned his gaze to Alice he could tell that she was deathly frightened.

"You ok Alice?" Emmett asked as he made his way over to her.

Alice shook her head. "No Emmett I'm not." She met his eyes. "Bella is not the same person we knew. What ever she is planing she will be coming for Edward and not just to talk."

"What do you mean Alice?" Rose asked as she came out of her shocked state. "You don't think..."

Alice nodded. "That is exactly what I mean." She sighed and slumped her shoulders and bowed her head. "Bella will kill Edward and anyone who gets in her way."

Emmett snorted as he turned to Rose but stopped when he scented three scents coming their way and only one of them he knew. His eyes went to Rose's and noticed that she was grinning. Alice on the other hand was rather upset. She turned her back and walked back into the woods as Jasper, Peter and Charlotte came into the clearing.

-o0O0o-

Victoria kept her eyes on Bella as they ran towards Seattle. She could tell that Bella was rather upset by seeing three of the Cullens again. Shaking her head she ran along Bella quietly until they arrived in the out skirts of the city. She turned and smiled when Bella had her eyes closed and was taking in the scents of the city.

"I don't know how good your control is but if you don't want to kill innocents then I would suggest that you take you time." Victoria looked around and sniffed the air. "Killers smell like fresh blood. Rapist have a tangy scent to them because of their 'activities'. I also feed from junkies that are close to death."

Bella nodded as she headed toward the streets. She could smell the human's blood but the thirst was still under control. She kept her eyes open to find herself dinner. When she came to a darken ally she could smell vomit along with others secretions that she rather not be named. Her eyes were bright as she walked towards a scent that caught her attention.

As she rounded a corner she saw something that made her blood boil. There was a young girl being beaten by a taller more muscular man. Growling she leaped the distance and latched onto his throat. Bella took no time as she drained him and dropped his dead body at her feet. She looked at the girl and noticed that she was black and blue along with numerous cuts and scrapes. A sadistic grin spread across her face.

"Are you ok sweet heart?" Bella bent down in front of the girl.

The girl looked up and nodded. "T-Thank y-you." Her voice trembled.

Bella gathered her into her arms and sniffed her neck. Immediately She knew that the girl was on deaths door step. Letting the scent of her blood fill her nose Bella lowered her head and bit into the neck and took the girls life. She could tell that the young girl in her arms did not really feel anything because of the internal bleeding from where the man kicked her. As soon as Bella was done she stood and preformed the sign of the cross as a Catholic. Even though she did not believe in the after life she prayed for the young girl to be taken care of. Turning she licked her lips as she walked over to Victoria.

Victoria was standing at the other end with her back to the wall and her arms crossed. Her head turned to Bella as she walked up. "Did you have a good snack?" Victoria grinned.

"Yes I did in fact." Bella started to walk. "Why don't we head out. By morning the humans will have found the man and girl."

Victoria nodded. "Of course." She looked at Bella. "You are rather good at hunting. You are also extremely controlled."

"Since the first time I met the Cullen family I wanted to be like them." Bella snarled. "Yet when Edward refused I knew that he would never do it because he always told me that he was damned. I didn't care as long as I was with him and now I will do anything to take him out."

Victoria laughed as she looped her arm through Bella's. "Then what shall we do?"

"Well I need to test out my strength." Bella gave her a grin. "We could always head south to where the fighting is going on."

Victoria nodded. "That sounds wonderful." She let go of Bella and turned to face her.

Bella could tell that Victoria was hiding something. Without letting the woman know Bella kept her eyes on her all the while they ran. She could feel that Victoria was hiding something.

-o0O0o-

Jasper was the first to enter the clearing where peter said they would be needed. As soon as he entered he was on guard because of seeing Alice along with Rose and Emmett. Peter was on his right while Charlotte was on his left. His eyes hardened as he made his way over to them. He knew that is bloody red eyes would make them cringe away from him.

"Alice." Was the only thing he said as he looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"What are y'all doin here?" Charlotte hissed from Jasper's side. She really couldn't stand the prissy little pixie vampire.

Alice stiffened as she glared at Charlotte. "That is none of your business." She hissed through her teeth. "We came here to help with Bella yet..." Her voice trailed off as she bowed her head.

"Bella told us that she isn't Bella anymore." Emmett sounded as though someone killed his little sister.

"What does that mean Em?" Jasper questioned him as he stood still trying not to take Alice and rip her head off. "That Bella isn't Bella anymore."

Rose sighed. "Bella told us that her name is Isabella." She looked at the vampire that she called her twin brother. "The look in her eyes was as if her whole life had been taken from her. What ever happened to her changed her to someone completely different. She even attacked Alice." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

Peter stepped forward. "Did she say where she was going?" He looked at Emmett. "We may be able to catch up to her."

"I believe they might go to Seattle." Rose said standing by Emmetts side. "If she plans to feed from humans then she might go there. Victoria don't seem the dumb type of vampire to feed in a small town."

Alice nodded but then her eyes glazed over and she was watching a vision. As soon as she shook her head she looked at Peter, Jasper and Charlotte. "You three need to head to the south. Bella and Victoria are heading that way." She looked at Jasper. "Be careful. Bella isn't the same anymore. When you catch up to her you will need to take Victoria out of the equation or Bella will be lost to us all. Victoria is leading Bella into trouble."

Jasper nodded as he turned and took off. He didn't want to waste anytime catching up to Isabella. The Major was rather excited to finally met a woman that could possibly hold her own against him. The thrill of the chase was on. A smirked graced his face as he sped up. He knew that Peter and Charlotte were right behind him but at the moment his mind was on Isabella.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am so happy that you all love this story. I hope that this helps with chapter withdraw. XD! Yes Isabella is a human drinker. Making her an animal drinker with a bad attitude is just not what I think would make a bad ass Bella. So there you go. A bad ass Bella with red eyes. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's going to be a filler chapter and the Volturi will be getting involved. I mean they have eyes and ears everywhere don't they?**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Here is the next chapter. Oh and I don't own Twilight of course I believe that everyone wished they owned it yet Stephanie Meyers owns every right to it. LUCKY! Well onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**Alice nodded but then her eyes glazed over and she was watching a vision. As soon as she shook her head she looked at Peter, Jasper and Charlotte. "You three need to head to the south. Bella and Victoria are heading that way." She looked at Jasper. "Be careful. Bella isn't the same anymore. When you catch up to her you will need to take Victoria out of the equation or Bella will be lost to us all."**_

_**Jasper nodded as he turned and took off. He didn't want to waste anytime catching up to Isabella. The Major was rather excited to finally met a woman that could possibly hold her own against him. The thrill of the chase was on. A smirked graced his face as he sped up. He knew that Peter and Charlotte were right behind him but at the moment his mind was on Isabella.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella knew that Victoria was up to something when she kept quiet during their trip to the south. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Victoria glance around as if looking for something or someone. Bella decided to stop when she had a very bad feeling. She didn't want to think that Victoria could set her up but she knew never to trust anyone. Victoria noticed as soon as Bella stopped and came running back.

"What's the matter?" Victoria frowned as she stopped in front of Bella. "Are you thirty?"

Bella shook her head. "No I'm not thirsty but something is bothering me." She crossed her arms. "Why are you so nervous?"

Victoria stiffened. "I don't know what your talking about?" She turned her eyes from Bella.

Bella knew in an instant that she was lying. Bella launched herself at Victoria and wrapped her hand around the red hairs throat. She snapped her teeth and snarled as she brought Victoria to her face.

"Tell me what you are hiding." Bella ordered her. "If you don't I will kill you."

Victoria's eyes grew as she read the threat in Bella's eyes. "I... I knew that it was Maria that was there." She told her hoping that Bella would not sense the lie.

"LIAR! You should have told me." Bella snapped as she used her free hand to grab Victoria's hair and rip her head off.

As Victoria's body fell to the ground Bella dropped her head and started to gather fire wood. It took Bella no time for her to get the fire started. She threw Victoria's body in first then threw in her head. Bella could smell the scent of burning vampire flesh. She watched until the fire died down then turned and walked slowly. For the first time in over 18 years she was alone.

An evil grin crossed her face as she realized that no one was there to tell her what to do.

-o0O0o-

Peter stopped about three miles from the Washington – Oregon boarder. He could feel his mate's eyes as well as the Majors. He felt that they needed to hurry. He turned and locked eyes with Charlotte.

"We need to hurry." Peter said to both of them.

Charlotte frowned. "Has somethin happened?" She walked up and layed a hand on his arm.

Peter shook his head. "I don't know but I have a bad gut feelin." He looked at Jasper.

"Does it have to do with Bella?" Jasper asked. "Alice said that if Victoria was killed then Bella would lose herself."

Peter shrugged. "All I do know is that somethin has happened and what ever it is it ain't good for us or Bella." He took Charlottes hand. "Come on we need to hurry."

Jasper nodded and took off after his brother and sister. He felt a pull in his chest and wondered if it had anything to do with Bella. Since he was so close to her and he smelled her vampire scent he felt drawn to find her and keep her safe. He also could tell that she was unlike any other newborn that he ever encountered. Pushing himself faster he took Peter and Charlotte as he passed them up and kept going. He also had a gut feeling that they needed to find Bella and soon.

-o0O0o-

Alice, Emmett and Rosalie finally made it back to the house. As soon as they walked in the door a very angry Edward was standing in front of them. Alice just crossed her arms and let the scene play out the way she saw it. Edward flinched when she got to the part where Bella threatened him.

"She is no longer the same." Alice hissed. "When we left we took her life with us. You lied to us Edward. You said that Bella understood. You forgot to mention that you broke her heart in the process."

Edward growled. "What I did was for the good of Bella as well as the rest of the family." His fist were clenched at his side. "I couldn't let Bella live this life."

"No what you did was to get away from her." Rose said from beside Emmett. "Don't think for a moment that you have us fooled. We know that you never loved her. You wanted to drain her dry."

"You don't know what your talking about." Edward asked looking at Rose. "I love Bella."

Emmett snorted. "We all know that you have been heading to Tanya as soon as Bella's asleep. Hell we can smell it." He wrapped his arm around Rose's waist. "You may of thought you loved Bella but all you loved was her blood."

Edward snarled at Emmett. "You know nothing." He pointed at them. "What I did was to keep her safe from us and the Volturi. Do you know that if they found out that it would either be death or change for her?"

"You have no right to decided for her." Alice snapped. "Bella gave us everything and all you want to do is push her to the side when you get bored. I have seen that Bella **IS** one of us. If we stayed it could have been prevented."

Edward turned away from them. "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone." With that he walked back to his room.

Carlisle and Esme were standing behind Edward but as soon as he left they stepped forward. Esme had tears in her eyes as Carlisle held her hand. They both looked worried for their children. Alice knew that both Carlisle and Esme thought of Bella as one of their own. Rose went to Esme and wrapped her arms around her.

"So Bella has been changed." Carlisle said looking from Emmett and Alice. "While I am disappointed in you for taking off I understand that you were all worried about Bella."

"Carlisle I think that Victoria is going to harm Bella." Alice said as her head hung down.

"What makes you think that?" Esme asked from Rose's arms.

Alice shook her head. "I think that Victoria is going to lead Bella into an ambush to see if she could handle them." She locked eyes with Emmett. "We all know that Bella has changed but if she is betrayed again there is no telling what will happen."

Emmett place a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Don't worry." He gave her a smile. "From what I have seen Bella can take anyone."

Alice nodded as she made her way to her room. She flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She knew that if Victoria was killed Bella would go on instinct and kill anyone who got in her way. Alice just prayed that Jasper would get to her before something bad happened.

-o0O0o-

Bella licked her lips as she stared down at the young boy that looked like Edward. A sadistic grin spread across her face as she recalled the way he felt as she drained him. She was rather happy when she found out that after her transformation she had three gifts. She vaguely remembered her and Carlisle talking about most vampires have only one.

Her bright red eyes looked around the small building she was in. She chuckled as she ran to the window and jumped out of it. They were up on the top floor of an abandoned building. Bella had smelled the junky about 8 miles away. As she landed she ran towards the woods that she spotted in the distance. The sun was coming up and she did not want to be in the city when it rose.

As she entered the woods she was instantly on guard. She crouched into a defensive stance and looked around. She could feel the excitement coming from 6 different vampires. She darted off further into the woods and noticed that they were following her. Snarling she spun around to see 6 big male vampires staring at her.

"Where's Victoria?" Asked the tallest one. "She was suppose to be here with a newborn."

Bella snarled. "What do you mean?" She looked at the others. They were slowly creeping closer to her.

The tall one grinned. "She told us that she would have some fun for us." He looked Bella over. "It seems that you were the one she was talking about. Now tell me what happened to her." He snarled and snapped his teeth at her.

"I killed her." Bella stood up with her head bowed. "I knew she was hiding something and asked her. She lied to me so I ripped her head off and burnt her."

"Then I'm just going to have to kill you!" He yelled. "No one kills a member of our coven and gets away with it." He looked at the others. "Get her!"

-o0O0o-

Jasper knew that he were getting closer. They had already found the pile of ashes that they assumed was Victoria. Peter told jasper to run up ahead in order to get to Bella on time. Charlotte stayed behind to help him with checking the area for bodies. He pushed himself faster than he had ever run in all his long life. He heard fighting and knew that what ever happened had already begun. Snarling he rushed through the trees only to stop before he ran into a barrier that was around the clearing. It was about a foot from the edge where Jasper now stood.

In the center was Bella taking on 4 of the 6 vampires. Two were already decapitated. He wanted so much to get in there to help but the barrier was keeping him out. Snarling he pounded on the barrier and yelled at Bella to let it down. She must of not heard him because the barrier never wavered. It tore Jasper up knowing that Bella was fighting and he was useless. His red eyes widen as he watched as Bella stand still in the center and snarled. Suddenly the rest of the vampires were a foot of the ground with wide eyes. They were admitting fear and shock. He could barely hear what Bella was saying.

"Do you really think you can take me?" Bella sneered as she looked at each of them. "You are nothing but **WEAKLINGS**!"

Jasper watched as Bella began to glow a light blue color. He watched as one by one the vampires in the barrier with Bella turned to dust in the blink of an eye. He had never seen anything like this. This power had never manifested before. His eyes grew wide as Bella turned to him and growled. The barrier dropped as she moved into position to attack. Jasper raised his hands in a non-threatening way.

"Isabella I'm not here to hurt you." Jasper took a step forward. He kept his eyes locked on hers. "Please just let me speak to you."

Bella turned her head to the side. "Why should I listen to you?" She hissed. "You're one of them. Turning your back on me when I did everything, **GAVE EVERYTHING**! None of you cared about me."

Jasper could feel her rage grow along with her pain. He tried to send her a calming waves but it was thrown back at him and Bella snarled at him. He frowned as he tried to understand what happened. He took another step when Bella tensed. He stopped knowing that Bella would attack him if he took another step. He kept his hands in front of him.

"I am not with the Cullen's. I'm a Whitlock." Jasper could see her flinch at the name Cullen. "I was only there with Alice but since three days after your birthday party I was turned away because I couldn't stay on their diet. I couldn't not feed from animals like them and it sickened them." He spat the word 'diet' as if it was acid in his mouth.

Bella straightened but kept herself guarded. "You tell the truth." She looked him up and down then tensed again and snarled as her eyes moved pass him.

Jasper turned to see Peter and Charlotte coming into the clearing. He turned back around and held his hand out to her. "Come on Isabella. They wont hurt you, they're with me."

Charlotte walked up cautiously next to Jasper. "Its alright sweetie." Charlotte had her hands crossed in front of her. "Peter and I wont hurt ya. The Major wont let us." She tilted her head with a smile.

Bella frowned as she moved back a couple of steps. "Why should I trust you?" She kept her distance. "Everyone of _them_ left when he said to, including you. I should kill you all." She snarled as she readied to lunge.

Jasper could tell that she was in pain. The only feelings that he could feel were abandonment, hurt, anger, fear, and regret. He frowned when he felt that she regret something. He took a couple steps forward almost enough to catch her if she lunged at Peter or Charlotte.

"Please Darlin', you know that I would never hurt ya." He gave her a small smile as he held out his hand again. "In fact look at my eyes and feel my emotions if you are so unsure. The same goes for them. Please Darlin'?" He glanced over his shoulder to Peter and Charlotte. The bother had shocked expressions.

Bella was unsure of trusting Jasper but she knew he was telling the truth because his feelings were honest. She didn't know if she could trust him but she felt drawn to him. Slowly she reached out her hand and placed it into his. There was a jolt as she touched his hand and pulled it back quickly as she looked into his eyes. Where they were red just a moment ago they were now pitch black. Bella glanced over Jasper's shoulder and noticed that Peter and Charlotte were no longer around.

All of her instincts told her to run as fast as she could to get away from him. She backed up a couple of steps then turned and ran from him as fast as she could. Bella could hear him standing still breathing heavily as she ran further away. She wondered if he was going to kill her. She shivered at the unknown. She suddenly stopped when she heard heavy breathing near her. Her eyes darted around her spot she was standing in, only to find nothing but trees and underbrush.

Bella was about to take off when she was pushed back quickly and pinned to a tree. Her eyes must of closed because when she opened them she looked right into Jaspers' black eyes. There was a sensuous smirk on his face. Bella knew that if her heart had been beating it would have beaten out of her chest by now. She felt that Jasper had his body pressed against her from his hips up to his chest. His left hand held both of hers in place. Every time she tried to move she was pushed back against the tree.

"J-Jasper?" Bella whispered as she tried to wiggle free but froze when she felt something growing between them. Her eyes were locked with his.

Jasper bent his head and started to nuzzle her neck letting his breath wash over her skin. He smirked when she shivered against him and he could feel himself growing with need. He wondered if she tasted good as she smelled so he let his tongue flick out and brush over where her pulse point use to be. Bella gasped as he placed an open mouth kiss to her neck. When she whimpered he pulled back and looked into her now black eyes.

"Do you see what your doing to me?" He ground out as he ground his hips to hers. "Ever since I scented you I knew you would be mine." He growled as attacked her mouth with his.

Bella was unable to comprehend what was happening until she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. As soon as her mouth opened his tongue darted in and licked every nook and cranny. When Jasper released her hands and brought his left hand down to support her back as his right cupped her butt and pulled up hoping she would get the silent request. Bella knew what to do because soon her legs were wrapped around his waist as her arms were around his neck and her hands in his hair.

Jasper finally pulled back and smirked when he felt the same feelings in her that he felt. Suddenly it clicked what they were feeling. He had felt this from Carlisle and Esme along with Rose and Emmett. Looking into Bella's eyes he knew he had found his mate. Lowering his head he took her mouth with his only this time it was more gentle.

Bella was unable to comprehend what was going on until she felt the love coming from Jasper. Her eyes widen but as soon as he took her lips they slid close. She pushed herself closer to him feeling that she couldn't get close enough. Bella heard a growl and realized that it came from Jasper. She pulled her head back and he trailed his kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Bella lost all thought as she felt his hands slid down her back and cup her bottom and squeezed.

"J-Jasper?" Bella asked breathless.

Jasper raised his head and looked at her. "What is it Darlin?" He was breathing heavy even though he did not need it.

"What is going on?" Bella didn't understand the feelings she was feeling. "I... I don't understand, Jasper."

Jasper swore as he noticed that Bella's eyes were glassy as though she would start crying if she could. "Isabella the spark you felt when you touched me was because you're my mate." He walked over still holding her and sat down on a rock that was beside one of the trees.

"Does that mean that Edward wasn't my mate? And wouldn't have changed me?" Her eyes were down. Jasper felt the pain she was feeling.

He used his index finger to bring her face up to see his. "Isabella, darlin', we can take it slow, I was going on instinct just a little bit ago." He sighed unable to explain it. "When mates met they usually consummate the union right away but I under stand if you need more time. I wont ever do anything to hurt you."

Bella frowned and got up facing away from him. "So you just want me because I am your mate and of instinct, not because that you feel something for me?" She kept her tone even despite the hurt she felt.

Jasper jumped up. "Isabella that is not what I meant." He went to grab her but she was faster. When Bella turned he knew that somewhere he messed up. "Isabella?" Jasper held his hand out to her.

"No." She told him her gaze hard. "I want nothing to do with any man that will take me for granted and think that just because I am suppose to be with you that I will fall at your feet. I refuse to go through that again." She turned her back to him. "Good Bye Jasper."

Jasper stood there his heart breaking as he watched his mate walk away from him. His gaze harden as the Major demanded to be released. He wanted, no **NEEDED**, his mate. He moved quickly and catch her off guard and threw her to the ground, pinning her with his legs and arms. His face mere inches from hers. He knew that she would take him seriously now as he locked his eyes with her and snarled.

"You will neva' walk away from your mate." He told her with his southern accent. "I know that ya want love darlin' and I plan on given it to ya but you must let me explain."

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am so happy that you all love this story. Now yes Bella and Jasper know that they are mates but just remember that Bella is not the same and will not give up easily. I also want to clarify Bella's powers. Of course she has a shield – mental and physical. She has telekinesis – she can crush a vampire with just a thought. Also she is an Empath. I believed that would be rather helpful when the Volturi appear! I also got carried away with writing in this chapter its over 3600 words. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. Wish I did but it doesn't work that way. Now, Bella has three powers because her anger and pain caused the telekinesis. Of course her shield. I also put a dash of empath because well... I can't say. It just plays a part in the story so you just have to wait to find out. Now onto the story...**

**P.S – I have also placed Alice and Edward with someone. Even though I am not going into their relations it is an interesting match if I do say so myself. XD!**

**Review:**

"_**No." She told him her gaze hard. "I want nothing to do with any man that will take me for granted and think that just because I am suppose to be with you that I will fall at your feet." She turned away. "Good Bye Jasper."**_

_**Jasper stood there his heart breaking as he watched his mate walk away from him. His gaze harden as the Major demanded to be released. He moved quickly and catch her off guard and threw her to the ground and pinned her with his legs and arms. He locked his eyes with her and snarled.**_

"_**You will neva' walk away from your mate." He told her with his southern accent. "I know that ya want love darlin' and I plan on given it to ya but you must let me explain."**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella tried to move out from under Jasper but she was pinned. Snarling she looked up at him. She could see that his eyes were dark with anger and lust. She would not let any other men take her for granted. She would not be used like she was with Edward.

"Fine then explain." Bella hissed as she looked at Jasper.

Jasper sighed. "If Edward would have changed you, you would have known right after your transformation that I was your mate. Edward and Alice knew right from the bein'." He brought his face down to hers. "From the first moment I saw you in the school cafeteria, I knew that there was a connection between us."

Bella shook her head. "I don't care." She hardened her eyes. "I am tired of being told one thing and shown another. I will not just fall at your feet because you say that you are my mate. Been there done that. I don't plan on going through it again. Now let me up."

Jasper shook his head. "And I don't care that you don't care." He looked into her eyes. "Even though we may not love each other at the moment. I know that with you everything will be fine. I do care about you Isabella. Remember when we were in Phoenix? I told you then that you were worth it and I meant every word."

Bella felt the fight going out of her as she looked into his red eyes. She wondered if he was telling the truth but she felt the sincerity in his tone. Leaning her head back against the ground, she closed her eyes. She needed time to think but with him above her she could only think about the harden appendage between them. Sighing she opened her eyes and looked up at Jasper.

"Fine I will go with you." Bella told him. "Even though I do not trust any of you I will let you try to convince me other wise."

Jasper nodded and let her up. "Isabella, I know that you loved Edward but you need to realize if I hurt you, I would be hurtin' myself." He helped her up. "You are the other half of my soul."

Bella had her head down. "Fine lets go find your friends." She turned and started to walk away but Jasper grabbed her hand.

"Will you let me kiss you before we leave, Isabella?" He asked her. Jasper did not want to take another kiss without her permission.

Bella couldn't find the words to tell him that it would be alright so she smiled slightly and nodded. She knew that what ever was between them was a lot stronger than what she felt for Edward and she knew that if Jasper left her she would loose whatever was left. Bella knew that she would not survive another heartbreak. Thus the reason to keep her distance from him. It's the only way to keep her heart safe along with his.

Jasper pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lowered his head and captured her lips with his. He was surprised when Bella started to participate. Her hand reached around his neck and held on. When he pulled back he could tell that confusion shown in her eyes. He grinned then took her hand and lead her back to the clearing where she fought with the 6 vampires. He could feel Peter and Charlottes feelings already in the clearing waiting for them.

-o0O0o-

Alice sat next to Esme on the couch as she listened to Edward spout nonsense about Bella still being his and that she only loved him. She had finally had enough as she rushed Edward and knocked him over the back of the second couch that he was standing in front of. Edward's eyes were wide in shock. Never before had Alice struck one of the family members.

"That is enough Edward." Alice hissed at him. "We have made our beds and now we must lye in them. What you and I did ruined our chance at love with the ones we wished to be with."

Carlisle frowned as he stood and walked up beside Alice. "Would you care to explain, Alice?" He had his arms crossed over his chest.

Alice sighed and nodded. "It all started the day of the baseball game." She shot a disgusted look at Edward. "While everyone was trying to be civil to the three nomads I went into a vision. In the vision Jasper was the one who saved Bella not Edward at the ballet studio. Then Bella and Jasper would have gotten closer instead of Edward and Bella."

Esme stood and went over to Alice. "Dear are you saying that you knew that Bella was Jasper's mate." She looked at Edward.

"Yes Esme." Alice told her. "When Edward saw the vision he told me not to tell anyone. He wanted Bella all to himself and he would not let her go with Jasper. I agreed because I felt that I was in love with Jasper but 2 days before we left I received another vision showing me my true mate and Jasper and Bella being happy."

"What are you hiding Alice?" Edward snapped. He was unable to read her thoughts.

Alice glared at him. "I know who both of our mates are." She turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Mine is Demetri while Edwards' mate is Jane."

"So you will be heading to Volterra?" Carlisle said looking from Alice to Edward. Alice nodded.

"Yes." She looked at Edward. "I called them last night and told them that we would be coming to speak to them. Marcus already knows that who our mates are so there is no use in running Edward. They are expecting us."

Edward snarled at Alice. "You have no right to dictate my life." He cracked his knuckles.

Emmett came into the room with his eyes black. He walked over and snatched Edward up by his neck and picked him about two feet from the floor. Everyone in the room could tell that he was listening from the other room with Rose. Rose was also standing in the door way with a scowl on her face.

"Oh you will be going even if I have to take you myself." Emmett snapped as he looked at Alice. "You both have messed with people that I care about and that ends** NOW!**"

Rosalie nodded as she moved by Emmett. "He's right. Even though I did not care for Bella I would never treat her the way you have." She looked at Edward. "You are just as bad as the scum that almost killed me. I should rip you limb from limb." She hissed.

"I believe that you and Edward should leave soon." Carlisle told her. "I will go call the airlines to set up your tickets. You will be leaving as soon as possible."

Esme looked at Alice and Edward and shook her head. "I am so ashamed of you both." With that Esme walked out of the room right behind Esme.

Emmett didn't say anything as he went outside into the woods that were near the house. Leaving Alice and Edward in the living room alone. Edward turned to Alice and snarled.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Edward screamed in her face.

Alice snarled. "No it is not." She poked him in the chest. "If you would have let me tell Jasper and Bella that they were mates then all of this could have been avoided but you thought that you loved her so you wanted to keep her to yourself. I should have told them anyway."

Edward growled as he turned and walked out of the house in the opposite way of Emmett. Alice fell to the couch and dropped her head into her hands. She knew that she made a mistake but she also knew that once her and Edward reached Volterra that Aro and the others will know about Bella and her powers. She knew that she would be unable to block Aro the way she does Edward. Shaking her head she went up to her room to pack.

It was time to face the music...

-o0O0o-

Bella and Jasper walked into the clearing and spotted Charlotte and Peter. She held her head high as she pulled her hand from his and walked up to Peter and Charlotte. Peter was grinning like always and Charlotte was smiling as she looked Bella up and down. Jasper could tell that his sister and brother were happy to finally be meeting Bella.

"Isabella, you are even lovelier than Jasper led us to believe." Peter walked up her and took her hand. Bending at the waist he kissed the back of her hand. If Bella would have been able to blush she would be doing so.

Bella glanced at Jasper who was now standing beside her with a scowl on his face. "I believe I will take that as a compliment." She looked at Peter then Charlotte. "You both seem to be good people. Although I don't know how you ended knowing Jasper."

Peter busted up laughing while Charlotte was trying to be polite. "Oh I like ya Darlin." He draped his arm over her shoulder while the other was around Charlotte's. "Come on we have a permit residence near by."

"That would be nice." Bella looked down at her clothes. They were covered in dirt, blood and grass. "I need a shower and some clean clothes." She wrinkled her nose.

Charlotte grabbed Bella's hand. "Well then lets get a goin. You can check out my closet and we'll buy you some online."

Bella took off with Charlotte leaving Peter and Jasper behind. Peter looked over at Jasper and grinned. "So you haven't mated yet?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Jasper.

"Its none of your business, Peter." Jasper growled. "Isabella went through a lot of shit with Edward. She needs to be shown that I care for her and don't want to push her away. Mates are forever but what Edward told her ruined her." Jasper sighed as his hung down.

Peter shook his head. "She'll come around." He punched Jasper in the arm with a grin. "Lets get goin before the girls spend to much damn money."

Jasper nodded as he took off beside Peter. He had not realized that they were all the way in northern Texas. Shaking his head he tried to figure out how to go about getting Bella to start to fall for him. Sighing he knew that he would have to do it the old way. Wine and dine her. Well not that exactly but something along that line.

-o0O0o-

Bella ran next to Charlotte as the grew closer to a home. She was rather surprised when he were close enough and Bella could see that it was a rather old homestead. She had been thinking along the lines of the house the Cullens lived in in Forks. She stopped and looked up at the house.

"Like it?" Charlotte asked beside her. "It was Jaspers' families until the last of 'em died and it was sold at auction. He bought it and let us live here."

Bella was rather surprised that Jasper was so sentimental. She just smiled as she followed Charlotte up the steps and in through the front door. Bella was complete shocked as she entered the home. It had two stories however you could see the bedroom doors from the large living room that was in the center. There were stairs on either side of the kitchen that were under the bedrooms that were directly in front of her. It looked as though there were 6 rooms. Two doors in front of her and then two on one side and two on the other.

"This is amazing." Bella gasped as she walked into the middle of the living room and looked up. She noticed that there was a painting over the entrance. It looked to be about 5 ft high and 3ft wide.

There as a man along with a woman and three children. Bella walked up closer and noticed that the painting was done some time during the Civil War. She could tell that the father was rather sad and as soon as she moved her gaze to the only boy child in the painting she knew why.

It was Jasper. His father looked rather sickly while his mother tried to smile. His younger siblings were staring blankly ahead with no emotions other than boredom. She smiled when she noticed that Jasper had always had a rugged look to him. Mentally slapping herself she told herself not to be thinking about Jasper. There was no way that she would fall in love with another Cullen.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Surprise! Alice is with Demetri and Edward is with the lovely Jane. I do believe she could keep him in line. (Laughs evilly) Now I am so happy that you love this story. I know that Bella is like a super god or vampire well she isn't. She is just powerful enough to kill... um... sorry cant tell ya. Hehehe. You'll have to wait. (Runs away) Till next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. My name is not Stephanie Meyers nor do I receive any money from the sell of any twilight merchandise. Now I am so happy that you all love this and are willing to keep coming back for more. I also know that I am really mean for not letting you all know what I am thinking so I will let you in on a secret. I come up with my stories as I write... (sorta)... There ya go! Ok now onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

"_**This is amazing." Bella gasped as she walked into the middle of the living room and looked up. She noticed that there was a painting over the entrance. It looked to be about 5 ft high and 3ft wide.**_

_**There as a man along with a woman and three children. Bella walked up closer and noticed that the painting was done some time during the Civil War. She could tell that the father was rather sad and as soon as she moved her gaze to the only boy child in the painting she knew why.**_

_**It was Jasper. His father looked rather sickly while his mother tried to smile. His younger siblings were staring blankly ahead with no emotions other than boredom. She smiled when she noticed that Jasper had always had a rugged look to him. Mentally slapping herself she told herself not to be thinking about Jasper. There was no way that she would fall in love with another Cullen.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Carlisle could not believe that his son would do this to someone but he could tell that Alice was telling the truth. Sighing he dialed Aro's personal number. It took only three calls before Aro answered.

"Hello?" Aro answered.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle greeted him. "You know why I am calling?"

There was a chuckle. "Yes my friend I do." Carlisle could tell that Aro was rather happy. "However I will be coming there to get Demetri's and Janes' mates. Are you still in Forks?"

"No, Aro I am not." Carlisle felt his heart constrict. "My family and I moved to Alaska near some friends of mine around Anchorage."

Carlisle could tell that Aro was excited. "Oh that is wonderful. Will we be meeting Jasper's mate, Isabella?" Carlisle froze not knowing what to do. How did Aro find out about Bella.

"I don't believe you will." Carlisle told Aro. "Jasper and Isabella are in Phoenix. In fact Isabella is still a newborn. He is taken precautions with her."

Carlisle heard Aro speak to someone else. "Then once we retrieve Alice and Edward we will take a trip to the south. I would love to meet the lovely young lady that captured the heart of the God of War." There was amusement in Aro's voice.

"When will you arrive?" Carlisle asked looking at Alice who walked in the room.

"We shall leave tomorrow and arrive within two days." Aro told Carlisle. "Is that alright with you my friend?"

"That is fine." Carlisle told him. "I shall see you when you arrive."

"Take good care of Alice and Edward wont you." Aro asked. "My brothers and I can not wait to meet the family. Til then."

"Til then." Carlisle answered as he pulled the phone away and closed it. He looked at Alice.

"They will be here in about two days." Alice told him. "Once they have Edward and I we will be heading to the south. Aro wishes to find out about maria since his informant told him she had been destroyed."

Carlisle glared at Alice. "How did Aro find out about Bella?" He tried to keep his calm but knowing that Bella had been hurt because of them hurt him deeply. "Did you call him and let him know?"

Alice dropped her head. "When I called him he asked me if Jasper had found his mate." She sighed. "I told him that I didn't know. For some reason he knew that I was lying. When I told him that he had found his mate yet had not made his move he asked me why."

Carlisle was about to pounce on Alice when Emmett and Rose grabbed him. He could not believe that his children would do something so heartless. Esme was looking at Alice and Edward who was standing by the door. All Carlisle wanted was to rip the little bitches head off.

"I know you wish to kill her Carlisle but Aro will be here soon and then we have to visit Jasper and Bella." He spat their two names.

He felt a deep betrayal from both of them. Edward never thought that his brother would take his mate from him. Even though he knew that Bella was not his true mate from Alice's visions if Bella would have stayed human he would have had 80 long years with her then he would have found his true mate and never looked back. Now however Edward had found out that Jane was his mate he felt sick. Never in all his long life had he thought it would be her. One of the witch twins.

The only good thing he could think of would be his diet change. That was something both him and Alice were looking forward to.

-o0O0o-

"Are you alright Darlin?" Jasper asked as he watched Bella jump in shock. He had never seen a vampire jump before.

Bella had her hand over her dead heart as she turned to glare at him. "Jasper could you at least clear your throat first." She shook her head and turned back to the painting.

Jasper stepped up beside her. "My family was one of the wealthiest in Texas durin' the civil war." He told her even though she did not ask.

"You lived during the civil war?" Bella looked at him with a shocked expression.

Jasper turned to her and gave her a sly grin as he bowed at his waist. "Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate Army at your service, ma'am." He layed his southern accent on thick. He could tell that Bella loved it by the way her lust spiked.

Bella was rather surprised that his accent affected her. She had always had a thing for cowboys when she lived in Arizona but that seemed like a life time ago. She shot him a smile as she winked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cowboy." Bella turned and decided to find out what kind of wild life she would find. "I'm goin' out huntin' be back soon, Major." She let a fake southern accent develop as she ran out the door.

Jasper just stood there shocked until he felt some one pat him on the back. "Well she sure is good lookin'." Peter told him as he walked up next to him. "You weren't lying when you said she was a looker."

Jasper growled lowly. "Leave her alone." He knew that even though Bella did not return his feelings he would not let another male around her. Even Edward. Or Peter.

Peter held up his hands. "Whoa boy." He gave Jasper a shit eating grin. "I know she's yours. In fact me and Charlotte are heading out. You can find _somethin_ to do while we're gone." He winked and chased his wife out of the house.

Jasper growled at both of them as he turned and went to his room. With one last glance at his family he headed up the stairs. He wondered how he would get Bella to come to him. He did not want her to feel like she had to. Jasper wanted her to want him. Sighing he flopped down on the bed. Never in all his years had he been more at battle with himself.

On one side he wanted to go after her but on the other he knew she needed some space. Growling he finally made up his mind.

-o0O0o-

Bella ran until she couldn't smell the scent of Jasper any longer. Just his scent drove her crazy and when he layed on his southern accent it made her weak at the knees. She stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. She froze when she smelled a couple of humans near by. Grinning she moved stealthily and quietly towards her pray. As soon as they were in her sight she noticed that they were a couple of hikers. Moving to quick for their eyes she broke both of their necks then started with the male.

It took her no time before she was done. Once finished she dropped him and turned only to freeze again but this time she could smell Jasper's scent and he was heading her way. Bella ignored his feelings as she snatched up the female's body and started to drain it. Her eyes closed as she let herself get lost in the flavor of the blood. The girl was sweeter than the male. Bella knew right when Jasper entered because she was hit with a large amount of lust.

When she finished she dropped her prey and opened her eyes. She was greeted with a look of lust from Jasper. She could feel his lust and happiness but it was the feeling underneath that confused her. Bella knew that the warmth that she was feeling was love but why in the world out Major Jasper Whitlock love her. If Edward could not stand to be around her then why would someone like Jasper care for her.

"Why have you come?" Bella asked with her arms crossed. She could tell that she had blood running from the corner of her mouth because that was where Jasper gaze had drawn.

Jasper had no idea what came over him but as soon as he spotted Bella with her teeth in the woman's throat he couldn't help but think that it was the most sexiest thing he had ever seen. He slowly walked up to her and noticed that she was hiding her feeling from him. He snarled as he grabbed her and brought her close. He dipped his head and let his tongue gather the blood that had been taunting him since he arrived.

"I came to see if ya wanted company." Jasper could smell the arousal from Bella but he wondered if she even cared.

Bella pulled away from him and licked her lips. "Not really." She turned with a shrug.

"Why don't ya talk to me Darlin'?" Jasper moved in front of her. "Please Isabella let me in." He had never begged in his life.

Bella looked into his eyes and felt that he was sincere about her letting him in. She didn't understand why she should. The last time she gave her heart away it was taken, broken, stomped on then burnt to a crisp then given back. She was worried that if she fell for Jasper that she would only get hurt again. Bella could feel he was worried about her. He was genuinely concerned.

Bella sighed as she pulled her hands from his. "Jasper did Edward ever tell you what he told me before he left?" She turned her back to him again. She didn't want him to see her dry cry.

Jasper frowned when he felt agony along with abandonment and something else he didn't quite understand. Anger and Fear. "No Isabella he told us that you realized that being around us was to much of a danger. That it was your choice not to say good bye."

Bella laughed harshly. "Then he lied to you." She whirled around with her eyes blazing with anger and hurt. "He told me that I was nothing to him. That I meant nothing. He told me that it would be best if he left because he didn't want me and playing human was just to much. Edward said that everything he felt for me was a lie."

She had no idea how she ended up in Jasper's arms but she had to admit that it felt pretty good. Bella leaned her head onto his chest and felt something go through her entire body. When she raised her head she gasped as she noticed that Jaspers' eyes were black. She trembled in fear of not knowing if he was upset with her.

Jasper snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Bella shaking. "Oh sweet heart I ain't angry with ya." He kissed the top of her head. "I can feel your pain from what Edward said and I couldn't believe he would lie to the family just to get us away from you." He tightened his arms around her.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, Darlin?" Jasper asked looking into her red ruby eyes. "You can ask me anythin'."

Bella licked her dry lips. "Why are you still here?" She dropped her eyes.

"Because you are my soul mate and I would die without you." Jasper shifted her to were she was straddling his lap facing him. "Remember when I told ya in Phoenix that you were worth it?"

Bella grinned shyly and nodded. "Of course." She looked up at him. "I was worried about the family and you told me that you all were fighting because I was part of the family. When I tried to disagree you told me I was worth it."

"And I meant every word Darlin." Jasper leaned forward and brought his lips close to hers. "May I kiss you Ms. Isabella." He asked in his southern accent.

"Yes." Bella breathed against his lips.

In the next instant Jasper captured her lips with his. He couldn't believe that anything would taste as good as she did. He wanted to wrap himself in her scent of hot chocolate and strawberries. Jasper tightened his arms around her and held her close to his chest. Bella's pressed against him in need and he could tell that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Bella pulled back and looked Jasper in the eyes. "Can we take things slow?" She asked him biting her bottom lip.

"Of course Darlin." Jasper pulled her to him and kissed her then stood taking Bella with him. "Come on lets get back. Peter and Charlotte are probably back by now."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Jasper took her hand and took off. Bella laughed as she ran beside him back to the house. She just hoped that nothing could take away her happiness.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter. Well next chapter is when Aro and the others show up up in Alaska. Uh Oh! Well lets pray that Bella is strong enough to see Edward again or she will have to fight Jane. Hehehehehehe!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Twilight? NO don't own. Now onto the next chapter I know you all are really thrilled to find out how Alice and Edward deal with their mates. And how will Aro feel when he sees Bella?**

**Review:**

_**Bella pulled back and looked Jasper in the eyes. "Can we take things slow?" She asked him biting her bottom lip.**_

"_**Of course Darlin." Jasper pulled her to him and kissed her then stood taking Bella with him. "Come on lets get back. Peter and Charlotte are probably back by now."**_

_**Bella smiled and nodded. "Alright."**_

_**Jasper took her hand and took off. Bella laughed as she ran beside him back to the house. She just hoped that nothing could take away her happiness.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0Two days Late0o-

Carlisle stood in the living room looking at his family. It had dwindled down from 7 then 8 back down to 4. Jasper and Bella were no longer with them and now Edward and Alice were leaving. Even though he was upset with his children he wished that he could take their pain away. Edward was his first companion and he wished he had done different with him now. When a knock came Carlisle grinned sadly and went to answer it.

"Aro my old friend." Carlisle greeted him. Aro smiled as he entered.

"It is wonderful to see you again." Aro went directly to the living room where Esme, Emmett and Rose were standing on one side while Alice and Edward were standing on the other. "Alice Demetri is right outside along with Jane if you would like to show them around while I speak with Carlisle and the rest of them."

Alice sighed and nodded as she grabbed Edwards arm and drug him outside. He dug in his heels and did not want to go however as soon as he was outside they heard him scream. Which could only mean that Jane had her mate with her now. Aro sighed as he turned his attention back to the rest of the Cullens. Marcus and Carius were standing on either side of him.

"Now that the children are getting along we need to discuss just how I found out about your little pet." Aro narrowed his eyes as they went from Carlisle to Esme to Emmett then landed on Rose who was giving him a bored look.

Carlisle stepped forward. "You mean Bella?" He looked at the other two brothers.

"Of course we mean Isabella." Carius hissed. "Do you really think that you could hide another from us. The last pet of your son, Edward, almost gave away our secret. If we had not stepped in then she would have had the book published and then the human world would have known of our existence."

"We have kept our eyes on you Carlisle for you own safety as well as ours." Marcus added looking as bored as Rose.

"The only reason that Bella knew of our secret was because she watched and observed." Rose answered looking at Aro. "I heard her and Edward talking about months after she was told by Edward. In fact she was the one that told him what we were."

Aro looked at the others. "Is this true?" He looked shocked. "I assumed that young Edward told Isabella what we were? Intriguing." He looked out the door. "Jane would you mind bringing your mate here please?"

"Of course master." Jane answered. "Come along, _dear._" They all could hear Edward shuffling his feet.

Edward as pushed into the room with Jane behind him. Aro went to Edward and took his hand in his. Closing his eyes Aro watched the memories of what happened up until Edward had left her. Aro opened his eyes and looked at Edward with shame.

"Edward did you tell your family what you told dear Isabella before you left?" He tilted his head as he looked at him.

Edward shook his head. "No I have not told them." He looked up at Carlisle. Edward could tell that all of them were rather upset by this.

"Tell us Edward what you said to Isabella?" Emmett growled his muscles tense with anger. "Or so help me?"

Just then Edward fell to the floor in pain. Jane was smiling. "There is no need I can punish him just fine." There was an evil glee in her eyes.

Jane stopped after a moment then Edward got to his feet. "I told Bella that I never loved her. I told her that I was tired of playing a human and she meant nothing to me or the family. I also told her that it would be as if we never existed. We would disappear from her life and her human mind would soon forget us."

Emmett lunged but Jane dropped him just as quick but no one would have guess that it was Rosalie that would lunge for Edward. She slammed him up into the wall of the house and tightened her grip on his neck. She snarled as she held him up where his feet were not touching the ground.

"I should kill you." Rose growled. "You were only using Bella for you own gain and that is sick. I knew that she was too good for you. All she ever did was love you and us even though we told her we were monsters. Do you realize that we all heard you ask her if she was scared? We all heard her tell you that she was nervous about meeting us because she thought we wouldn't like her. Not because we were vampires. I have never seen a human that would risk _their_ life for us."

Aro and the others stood back and listened. Marcus looked on in amusement while Carius looked pissed. Jane stood there next to Aro with a grin on her face. Demetri and Alice were standing over in the corner quiet. Esme went to Rose and layed her hand on the arm that held Edward.

"Come now Rose." She glanced at the Volturi. "Let Jane take care of her mate."

Rose snarled as she dropped him. "If you hurt my sister in anyway I will kill you and there is nothing any of them could do." With that she ran out the door and into the woods. Emmett hissed at Edward as he took off after his mate.

Esme shook her head and turned to Jane. "Please forgive Rose she was not changed in good circumstances." She smiled sadly as she went back to Carlisle's side.

Aro nodded. "That is understandable." He looked out the door where Rose and Emmett ran to. "It seems that this family is rather fond of this Isabella. Alice have you seen her?" He asked the small quiet girl in the corner with her head down.

"Yes Aro I have." She answered. She held out her hand for him to take.

Aro took no time in taking Alice's hand and closing his eyes. Letting her visions of Bella flood through his mind. After about a couple minutes Aro opened his eyes and looked down at Alice. He shook his head and sighed.

"My dear you have really made a mess of things haven't you." Aro couldn't believe what this young vampire had done to the family she was apart of. He looked at Demetri. "You will have you hands full with this one as well as Jane with her mate."

"It wont be a problem." Demetri grinned as he slid his arm around Alice shoulders. She shivered from the contact.

Aro turned to the others. "Well I do believe that we are done." He turned to his brothers. "Let us go to the south. I hear that the Major and his mate is down there in phoenix. I can not wait to meet this Isabella."

"Aro will you tell Jasper and Bella that we love them." Esme asked in a quiet voice.

Aro smiled. "Of course dear Esme." He turned to Carlisle. "I promise that I will take care of Alice and Edward you have my word. We will be in America for a little while but I promise that I will not hunt in this region."

Carlisle bowed his head. "Thank you, my friend." He looked over at Edward and Alice. "Do try and behave yourself. I would like to see you again."

Alice nodded. "Of course Carlisle." She elbowed Edward. He just growled and kept his eyes averted. Carlisle sighed as he gave a small smile to Aro.

Aro smiled and turned. "Come on then let us head south."

The others nodded as he walked out the door. Carlisle sighed as he fell into the seat he had been sitting in. He could tell that Edward would be hard to make listen but he believed that Jane could easily handle him. Looking up at Esme he frowned.

"We should call Jasper and let him know that Aro along with Alice and Edward are on their way." Carlisle would not let Aro just arrive when he knew that Bella would either kill Edward or die trying and then Jasper would go crazy.

-o0O0o-

Jasper and Peter were sitting out on the porch while the girls went into town to gather some things that were needed. Bella needed new clothes along with shoes. Charlotte also said they would be hunting while they were in town but would wait until they were done. Jasper cut his eyes to Peter and noticed that he had a frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked turning slightly towards him. "You look rather upset about somethin."

Peter looked at Jasper. "I just have a bad feelin." He looked out at the horizon. "Somethin bad is comin."

"Well what ever it is we'll deal with it." Jasper grinned but his phone rang. Flipping it open he was surprised that it was Esme that was calling. "I'll be right back." Jasper told Peter as he took off answering the phone.

"Jasper?" Came a males voice.

Jasper knew right away that it was Carlisle. "What can I do for ya?" He asked trying to stay calm.

Carlisle sighed. "Aro along with his brothers and Demetri and Jane were here." Jasper stopped running to listen. "They came for Alice and Edward because Demetri is Alice's mate while Jane is Edwards. They are coming down south to meet Bella."

Jasper growled. "When did they leave?" He would have to tell Bella as soon as she arrived.

"Just a few seconds ago." Carlisle told him. "Rose and Emmett took off when we heard what Edward said to Bella for her to let him leave." Jasper could tell that Carlisle was rather upset.

"I know also." Jasper tried to keep his cool. "Isabella told me everything that he did. He took her out into the woods and left her."

Carlisle sighed. "Yes I know now as well as Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Rose was rather upset by his lies." Everyone knew that Rose had a very rough start.

Jasper snorted. "Then I'll tell Isabella when she returned from town with Charlotte." He looked at Peter. Peter nodded.

"That's fine." Carlisle sighed. "I am really sorry for what happened."

Jasper laughed. "No your not. Like I said before you all are just hiding who and what you are." With that Jasper hung up on him.

Jasper looked at Peter. "Well as soon as the girls get back then well sit down and talk about Aro's visit along with Alice and Edward." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I just hope that everythin will work out alright."

Peter clapped Jasper on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He shot Jasper a shit eating grin. "With Char and I no one will harm Isabella or you."

Jasper nodded. "I appreciate that." He looked down the road. "I believe I hear the girls comin."

"I do believe they are headin home." Peter stood up and looked down the road. "I'll take Char out for a little while that way you can talk to Isabella in private."

Jasper nodded. He knew that Edward kept a lot of things from Bella but he would not. Bella's life was in danger just as the rest of them. Bella deserved to know what was going on. Jasper smiled wider as he spotted Charlottes' car in the distance. He never felt this strongly about Alice but with Bella he didn't have to hid himself.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Sorry! I went to the fair today with my mother and niece. It was really fun. I started this chapter before I left and finished it when I got back. I just wanted to let my readers know that I haven't forgotten you. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. Stephanie was the brilliant mind behind the story and movie. Lucky! I will not go into details about how Bella will react to Edward showing but lets just say that Jane will definitely get a good view! Now onto the next chapter.**

**Review:**

_**Peter clapped Jasper on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He shot Jasper a shit eating grin. "With Char and I no one will harm Isabella or you."**_

_**Jasper nodded. "I appreciate that." He looked down the road. "I believe I hear the girls comin." **_

"_**I do believe they are headin home." Peter stood up and looked down the road. "I'll take Char out for a little while that way you can talk to Isabella in private."**_

_**Jasper nodded. He knew that Edward kept a lot of things from Bella but he would not. Bella's life was in danger just as the rest of them. Bella deserved to know what was going on. Jasper smiled wider as he spotted Charlottes' car in the distance. He never felt this strongly about Alice but with Bella he didn't have to hid himself.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Jasper waited til Bella walked up to him before he took her hand and kissed it. He could tell that she was rather worried. He gave her a slight smile as he pulled her to him. Jasper could tell that Bella was still not use to him caring about her but he would change that soon enough.

"Isabella we need to talk." Jasper pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Bella suddenly felt ill. "Oh ok." She wondered if he didn't want her after all. She tried to hide her feelings but she must have been projecting.

"Oh Isabella its not like that." Jasper gathered her into his arms again. "I just received a phone call from Carlisle."

Bella gasped and pulled back. "What did he want?" She hissed.

"We have some company coming in a day or two." Jasper took her hand and lead her to the porch swing. "Have you been told about the Volturi?"

Bella nodded. "Ed- He told me a little bit about them. Other than knowing that they are like royalty I don't really know much." She finished with a shrug. She didn't want to get upset before she knew what was going on.

"They are coming here to meet you but that is not the real reason that I am worried." Jasper took her hands. "Alice and Edward are on their way along with their mates."

Bella jumped up and hissed. "If Edward shows up here I will personally kill him." She growled at Jasper. "And no one will stop me."

With that said Bella vanished from Jasper sight. He jumped up and sniffed the air seeing if he could smell her. He frowned when he was unable. Maybe her shield was stronger than any of them knew. Jasper sighed as he headed into the house. He would have to wait for Peter and Charlotte to arrive then maybe one of them could speak to her.

-o0O0o-

Bella stopped about 10 miles from the house. She was breathing hard even though she had no need. Her eyes were black with anger and hunger. Sniffing the air she scented a town near by. Grinning she headed in the direction of the most appealing scent she had smelled. As she got closer to the town she noticed that there were a couple of scents that she recognized. Peter and Charlotte.

Bella smiled but knew that she needed some quiet time to herself so she headed in another way opposite from where they were hunting. It didn't take long before she spotted a drug dealer on the corner. She made sure she looked alright then walked up to him slowly. She hated this part of the hunt but she needed him more than anything. Well his blood that is.

"What can I do for you sweet heart?" The tall and burly man stood there looking Bella up and down.

Bella batted her eyelashes. "Well I need something that you have but I don't have any money." She flashed him a smile. The big guy took the bait.

"Well then honey lets go somewhere private that way we can work out a deal." He took her by the arm and lead her into an abandoned building.

Bella was rather happy that she was not human because if she had been she knew that she would have been killed if not hurt badly if she tried this. She smirked as she let the big guy lead her down a series of hallways. As soon as he pushed her into a room Bella let herself stumble as a human might. When she turned he pushed her down and layed his big body over hers.

"Is this what you had in mind?" His nasty breath was on her neck.

Bella snarled letting her thirst take over. "No but you'll know soon enough." She flipped him over and latched onto the guys neck.

Bella had her hand over his mouth and nose that way he could not scream. She knew that he could feel as every drop of blood was drained from his body but she had heard Peter and Charlotte talking about letting them feel the pain that a family feels when the lose a life to some one who has taken it. They were just taking care of the evil humans which the humans could not control.

-o0O0o-

Jasper sat back out on the front porch when he spotted Peter and Charlotte coming back to the house. He frowned when he noticed that Bella was not with them. Peter was grinning while Charlotte had a very pissed off look on her face. Jasper stood and waited for them to get to the porch. As soon as Charlotte stepped on the last step a loud crack echoed. Jasper held his cheek that she had slapped.

"What the hell?" Jasper was completely shocked. He looked at Peter.

Peter shrugged. "I told her what is comin and she hit me too." He cut his eyes to his mate. "We also scented Isabella while we were hunting."

"You should have told her with us around." Charlotte growled. "Did you even think that she would need a woman to talk to about this before you opened your mouth?"

Jasper and Peter lowered their heads. Charlotte just shook her head and walked into the house. Peter stiffened as he started to look around. Charlotte was out of the house in a flash and by his side. Jasper was off the porch and looking around. Keeping his eyes open. He was about to say something when Bella shot to his side and a barrier erected around them. She was standing in front of them growling as her bright red eyes were trained ahead of them. Peter and Charlotte went to Jaspers' side while he kept his eyes on Bella.

"What?" Jasper tried to say something but Bella just held her hand up to him. He looked at Peter and he just shook his head.

"It seems that Isabella is rather powerful." Came Aro's voice from the tree line about two miles away.

Aro came out first followed by Alice and Edward. Jane was on Edwards left while Alice was on Demetri's right. Jane was on the left while Demetri was on the right. Carius and Marcus followed along with Felix and Alec. Jasper stiffened as he caught sight of Alice. Edward looked like he had had one hell of a trip here. He was about to move to Bella's side when he noticed that she was barely hanging in.

"Aro why have you brought the two beings that have hurt Isabella?" Jasper snarled as he moved to her side quickly. "If you haven't noticed she is not very old." He narrowed his eyes at Alec. A snarled ripped out of his throat as he moved in front of Bella.

Aro held his hand up. "Peace dear ones." He looked from Jasper to Bella. "It seems that young Isabella has chosen who she wishes to stay with."

Bella hissed just then. For some reason what he said did not sit right with her. She slowly and calmly walked forward with her head down. There were no thoughts about what she would do but she also knew that Edward could not hear her, Jasper's, Peter's or Charlottes thoughts. She stopped not to far from where Aro was standing.

"So you thought that it would be a good idea to bring the two on my hit list to me?" Bella said in a whisper. "You really are stupid Aro." She grinned as she raised her head. She knew that Edward and Alice had not really paid attention to her eyes before but they could see them clearly now.

"What are you talking about dear Isabella?" Aro questioned.

Bella laughed at them as her eyes blazed with anger. "You have brought them here and I plan to do what I have to to teach them a lesson." She locked eyes with Aro. "And there is nothing you or their mates can do about it." She let her eyes shine as she watched as Aro's eyes grew wide as he floated about a foot off the ground. Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix along with Marcus and Carius were also floating.

Jasper was standing back with a shocked look on his face. He looked from Edward to Alice and could see the fear in their eyes. He cut his eyes to Bella and could see the light blue light cover her. He rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He knew that if she killed them that she would feel terrible when she came to her senses.

"Bella please calm down." Jasper whispered into her ear. "I know they hurt you but you have me, Peter and Charlotte now." He tried to use his power but it was not working.

"Oh I wont hurt anyone but the ones I want answers from." Bella snapped as she moved in front of Alice and Edward. "I will be asking you questions and I want to know the truth. I will know if you don't." Her eyes narrowed at both of them.

"Bella please..." Edward was stopped when Bella's hand whipped forward and pulled him off the ground by his throat. His eyes grew wide as he tried to pry her hand off him.

"My name is Isabella." She snarled as she looked him in the eyes. "I want to know why you left?"

"I was thinking of your protection." Edward forced out. If he was human he would have passed out by now.

Bella could tell that it was only the half truth. "Lies." She said throwing him into a tree. "Now I will ask you one more time. Why did you leave?"

Edward had his hand on his throat as he stayed on the ground. No one was able to help because the Volturi were still floating while Jasper, Peter and Charlotte were in the barrier. Alice was frozen to her spot unable to move. Her eyes wide and trained on Bella.

"I realized that I only cared about you for your blood." Edward hissed. "Is that what you wanted to know? That I never loved you but your blood!" He was on his feet now standing in front of Bella.

A sadistic grin spread across her face. "Yes that is what I wanted." With that Bella moved so fast that Edward didn't know what hit him until he realized that she had ripped his arms and legs off. Leaving his torso along with his head by itself. Bella tossed the arms and legs over by the Volturi then turned to Alice.

"Now its your turn." She tilted her head to the side. "I will only ask you once. Is that clear?"

Alice nodded as she kept still. "Good." Bella walked up to her and looked down on the one who she had called sister not to long ago. "Why did you try to match up Edward and I while you kept Jasper for yourself?"

Alice looked over at her mate and cringed then turned back to Bella. "I wanted Jasper for myself and I knew that Edward would fall for you until he met his true mate. I was trying to help everyone out." She whimpered, her head bowed in shame.

"Thank you for answering." Bella reached out and ripped off her head. "Just for that I'll just take your head off."

In the blink of an eye everyone was now standing and the barrier was gone. Bella tossed Alice's head to Demetri and turned to Aro and the other two. She grinned when she felt their fear.

"Now that is taken care of." She looked from Aro to Carius to Marcus. "I want to know why you are here?"

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I know I have told you how Jane and Demetri are acting as of yet but just bare with me. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know I didn't kill Edward or Alice but I think that their punishments fit their crimes. Edward lied using his hand to hold her then ran from her and Alice used her visions to hurt others hence the reason she lost her head... pun intended! Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight. Now yes I know that Bella was rather easy going on Alice and Edward but just wait to see what she does to the Volturi! Now onto the next chapter...**

****WARNING** – THERE IS AN ADULT SCENE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. FAIR WARNING!**

**Review:**

"_**Now its your turn." She tilted her head to the side. "I will only ask you once. Is that clear?" **_

_**Alice nodded as she kept still. "Good." Bella walked up to her and looked down on the one who she had called sister not to long ago. "Why did you try to match up Edward and I while you kept Jasper for yourself?"**_

_**Alice looked over at her mate and cringed then turned back to Bella. "I wanted Jasper for myself and I knew that Edward would fall for you until he met his true mate. I was trying to help everyone out." She whimpered, her head bowed in shame.**_

"_**Thank you for answering." Bella reached out and ripped off her head. "Just for that I'll just take your head off."**_

_**In the blink of an eye everyone was now standing and the barrier was gone. Bella tossed Alice's head to Demetri and turned to Aro and the other two. She grinned when she felt their fear. **_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Jane stepped back and quickly made her way over to Edward while Demetri took Alice's body and head and quickly left the three brothers side. Felix along with Alec were now standing in front of Aro, Carius and Marcus. Bella stood in front of them with her eyes trained on Aro who was standing in the center between Marcus and Carius.

Peter and Charlotte were standing behind Jasper holding him by his arms because he was bound and determined to go help Bella. Peter could tell that what ever was happening was going to get rather nasty. He let his eyes go to Demetri and Jane as they held their mates trying to reattach their limbs. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off Bella as she stood in front of Aro, Carius, Marcus, Felix and Alec. He could feel that Bella was not showing any fear because she was not feeling any. Anger? Yes. Hatred? Yes. Disappointment? That was one emotion that he didn't quite understand yet.

Bella was standing in front of the five of the Volturi and kept her eyes on Aro. "Why are you here Aro?" Bella narrowed her eyes as she caught Alec trying to move closer to her. Bella kept her eyes on Aro but raised her right hand palm out towards Alec.

Alec froze with a bewildered look on his face. Bella smirked as she kept her eyes on Aro. "One more chance." Bella said slowly her hand closing ever so slowly. Alec started to whimper in pain. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"We have come to see you of course." Aro said stepping forward slightly.

Bella snarled. She could feel the deception in his feelings. "Lie." Bella snapped. "For that Alec dies."

Bella closed her hand and in the next instant Alec was a pill of ash along with his clothing. A grin spread across Bella's face as she looked over at Aro. "Are you going to tell me that truth or should I kill Felix next?" Bella cut her eyes to the giant vampire that was shaking.

Aro hissed along with Carius. "We are not lying." Aro stated. Bella just shook her head.

With a snap of Bella's fingers Felix was a pile of ash and clothes. All eyes were on her as she walked up slowly to Aro. The only brother that backed off was Marcus. Carius stood on Aro's right as she got closer. Bella could hear Jasper trying to get loose however even if he did he would still be unable to get near enough to stop her. Her eyes narrowed as she locked gazes with Carius.

"I think I will try another brother." She smirked. "Why have you come here?"

Carius snarled as he looked at Aro. "We came to pick up Alice and Edward and to see who this Isabella girl was." He looked back at Bella. "We were wondering if you would be willing to join us."

Bella kept her face blank as she processed her words. Frowning she looked from Aro to Carius to Marcus. "Why are you in control of the vampire race?" She looked back at Aro. "Why not someone else?"

"Someone else was in control." Marcus offered. "My brothers took their thrones from the Romanians."

Bella raised both eyebrows. "Really?" She looked at Aro. "Then I think that that it might be time for a new set of rulers." A sadistic grin spread across her face.

Bella narrowed her eyes and held both of her hands out. Suddenly Marcus was thrown backwards and a small barrier was around Aro, Carius and Bella. Jasper was banging on the side of the barrier and was unable to get through. Jane along with Demetri, Alice and Edward were frozen. Peter and Charlotte were stunned. Marcus was finally standing looking from Bella to his brothers.

"I believe it is time that two of you are replaced." Bella looked from Aro to Carius. "What is the saying about only the strong survive?" She closed her right hand and Carius screamed then turned into dust. Bella's head whipped to the left and locked eyes with Aro. "I never liked him much anyway." She had her head tilted to the side.

"Isabella is there any way for me to change your mind?" Aro pleaded. No one had ever seen Aro Volturi so scared for his life.

Bella grinned. "Let me think for a moment." Bella closed her eyes and frowned as though she was actually thinking about it. However when she opened her eyes everyone knew that she was just pulling his leg. "No."

Aro's eyes grew wide as Bella slowly closed her left hand until it was a tight fist. The last things to turn to ash was Aro's eyes. Bella just stood there with her eyes trained on the spot where Aro had been standing. Lowering her hand she turned to Marcus with a sweet smile.

"I shall let you decided who will help you with ruling." Then her face harden. "Just remember I will be watching." Bella turned around and headed to her family.

Marcus motioned for Jane and Demetri to bring their mates and they left. Jasper just stood there with his eyes wide. He was in shock. Peter and Charlotte just smiled and quickly took off. Bella looked at Jasper and smiled. She walked up to him and took his hand.

"I..." Jasper raised his hand to silence her.

He shook his head. "You are the most amazin person I have ever had the privilege of meetin." Jasper lowered himself to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Bella couldn't find the words to express her feelings so she let them go as she dropped in front of him and wrapped him in her arms. She pressed her lips to his and moaned when she felt Jasper tighten his arms around her waist. Bella didn't think that she could have it any better. She had a new family and a new love that would do anything for her. Her life was complete.

-o0O0o-

Carlisle was sitting in his study when he received a phone call. He was rather surprised when he noticed that it was Marcus calling. He never called him unless the other two were busy. Shaking his head Carlisle placed his book down and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked into the receiver.

"Hello, Carlisle." Marcus' voice came across the line. "Are you busy?"

Carlisle frowned. "No I'm not busy." He shifted the phone to his other ear out of habit. "Is something wrong, Marcus? Aro usually calls."

Marcus sighed. "There is." There was a pause. "Aro and Carius is dead."

Carlisle couldn't believe his ears. "How is this possible?" He had know Aro for years.

"I believe you know of Isabella."

"Of course she was with Edward before he left her. She is now with Jasper." Carlisle told him. "What does this have to do with her?"

"The young Isabella has decided that it is time for someone else to rule in Aro and Carius place." Marcus told him in a quiet voice. "I have decided to bring you in on one of the seats if you wish."

Carlisle closed his eyes. "I will need to speak with the family and will have to call you back." Then a thought hit him. "Is Alice and Edward alright?"

"As well as can be expected since the young Isabella took Edwards arms and legs as well as Alice's head." Carlisle gasped. "But do not worry she did give them back." Marcus added not wanting to scare Carlisle.

"Alright as long as they are fine." Carlisle took a breath. "I will call you back shortly with an answer."

"That is fine." Marcus told him. "Til then my friend."

"Til then." Carlisle hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bella had taken Aro's life as well as Carius but left Marcus alive. Shaking his head Carlisle went down to the living room where Emmett was watching tv with Rose while Esme was drawing. When he entered all three of them turned their eyes to him. Esme was frowning while Rose and Emmett were looking at him in wait.

"I just received a phone call from Marcus." Carlisle started.

Esme went over to her mate. "What happened?" She was rather worried. "Is Bella ok? Alice and Edward? Please tell me that Jasper is ok!"

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her. "They are fine my sweet but there is something." He looked at Rose and Emmett. "Marcus called."

There were three gasps. "What?" Rose asked her eyes wide and mouth open in a very unlike rose way.

"Just as I said." Carlisle told her. "Marcus called to let me know that Bella killed not only Aro but also Carius. He has offered me a chair in the new order." He looked down at Esme. "If I take this we would be living in Volterra and have to keep the rest of the vampire world in check."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett hollered.

Esme glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Emmett?!" She scolded.

"Sorry mom." Emmett slumped down on the couch behind him.

Rose just shook her head. "If Marcus wants you then maybe we could help the human drinking vampires find an alternative." She flipped her hair out of her face. "From what Jasper told me his friends Peter and Charlotte only drink from human criminals, murders or terminally ill."

"That might work." Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Shall I call him back to let him now that I will take the seat?"

Esme nodded with Rose and Emmett. "Alright then I will be back in just a few seconds." Carlisle told them heading to his study.

Esme jumped up and started hurrying around packing things and taking things off the wall that she would be taking. Rose dragged Emmett up the stairs to their room that way they could start packing. This would only be the beginning of their new journey.

-o0O0o-

Peter and Charlotte had left leaving Jasper and Bella alone together. They were standing in the living room looking at each other. Both seemed to be in their own thoughts. Jasper was the first to come out of his hazy daze and made his way over to Bella. As soon as Jasper was close enough Bella turned her head and looked into his eyes. Her breathe caught as she watched him walk over to her. The light was shining through the window and casted a shining glow over him. Bella had seen Edward with out a shirt in the sun but this time it was different. Where Edward was a boy Jasper was all man.

Jasper stood there watching as Bella walked up to him. Even now he could feel the pull to her. It had been getting stronger with each passing day. As soon as she was close enough he pulled her into his arms and looked down at her. Her eyes were bright red and had a gleam in them that told him she was ready. Dipping his head he locked his lips on hers. Bella's hand went up his neck and tangled into his hair. Jasper couldn't believe that he had finally found some one as precious as Bella and that she was his.

Jasper pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Let's go up stairs." His voice was husky with lust and desire.

Bella couldn't speak so she nodded. Jasper picked her up and raced up the stairs to their room. He needed her now more than ever. As he reached the door he opened it and used his foot to close it. A loud thud vibrated through out the whole house however he was preoccupied at the moment. Jasper layed her down on the bed and pulled away standing at the end. His eyes trailed down her body as he felt her emotions. Her eyes were red liquid fire that burned his very soul.

"You have to many clothes Darlin." Jasper told her as he reached down and ripped all Bella's clothing away.

Bella shivered at the intensity of his glare. Raising up she walked on her knees to the end of the bed where Jasper was still standing with his clothing on. Her eyes went up and down his body as she licked her lips. When she reached his eyes she wrapped her hand around his neck and brought his mouth to hers. As her mouth kept him busy she let her hands trail down his body and tear off his clothing in the same fashion that he had done to hers.

Suddenly Bella was on her back against the bed with Jasper hovering over her. His eyes were boring into hers as she ran her hands in his hair. She pulled him down to kiss him as she raised her hips trying to put him in. He must have understood that she didn't want it slow because his hand went down to help guide himself into her core. Bella's back bowed off the bed as her mouth opened and nothing came out. Jasper had to hold still and let her adjust to his size.

"Jasper... move." Bella whimpered as she bucked her hips. A gasp escaped her mouth at the feeling that accompanied it.

Jasper growled as he pulled back out and slammed into her. He kept that rhythm up until she was screaming at him to go faster and harder. He happily agreed as he moved faster than the human eye. Soon almost too soon for Jasper's liking Bella clenched around him and dug her nails into his back as she let her orgasm rip through her. It only took him a couple more times of moving before he fell over the edge which caused Bella to fall over again with him.

Instead of pulling out he turned on his side and pulled her to him. He slipped his leg between her legs that way they could stay together. Bella didn't seem to mind as she closed her eyes and a purr came from her as Jasper brushed his fingers through her hair.

They stayed like that til the sun came back up and got dressed they had many things to deal with and their whole lives ahead of them. Both Bella and Jasper couldn't wait to start their new lives together without any interference.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yes This is the last chapter for Chioces & Concequences. However I am thinking about writing another story of Bella and Jasper but I don't know if I should have do deal with Maria and the southern wars or something else. Let me know what you think. Cant wait to hear from my readers. Til next time Keep reading...**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
